


With friends like this

by rulolarata



Series: With friends like this [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulolarata/pseuds/rulolarata
Summary: Nico loves spending lazy mornings cuddling with her girlfriend, and she was about to do so when she receives a phone call from an old friend she made in the weirdest of circumstances.Now she has to prepare to entertain some guests and decide whether or not they came to snatch Molly away. Is her family in danger again? Will she, and the rest of the Runaways, have to go to war with the X-Men just to keep her family together? And what happens if Molly wants to leave?
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: With friends like this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810960
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	1. Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> And I am BACK!!!!
> 
> Oh boy, have I missed this! It's been forever since I had some time and inspiration to write about my absolute favouite band of missfits. Honestly? With the world on freaking fire and a pandemic running amok it's been really difficult for me to found some strength.
> 
> But there have been many new fics in the fandom and Pride came and I felt I needed to do something at least, so, here it is!
> 
> This is a wish fulfillment on how I would handle a new cross over between the Runaways and the X-Men universe, and since I'm a big softie, nothing bad reallyhappens, don't let the dramatic descrption fool you.
> 
> Just a heads up, this fic is located exactly after the fifth arc of the current Runaways comic series, the Doc Justice one, so, there's spoiler ahead, and also, it leans heavily on the current Dawn of X storyline of the X-Men.
> 
> Like always, this hasn't been beta'd, we write like (cave)men
> 
> Well, here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico receives the visit of old an old time friend and along her comes new friends, new opportunities and perhaps new dangers.

The best thing in Nico’s weekends is sleeping in, period.

No, that’s not an exaggeration, her life have greatly improved in the last few months after the whole Doc Justice debacle, and she can’t be any happier that that fucker is dead, and even more so that his filthy soul was consumed by Gib (which she knows makes her kind of a shitty person, but whatever) it seemed that Nico and her family would have to endure some pretty hard times, they were badly beaten, homeless, and even the money Karolina received from her parent’s old movie’s royalties ran out, albeit temporarily.

But out of pure determination and a little luck, things began to look up for them, they recovered the Hostel, it has been damaged due to a nearby construction but it’s still livable, then Nico got an offer that she couldn’t refuse, Doctor Strange offered her a position in his new school for magical children. Nico was reluctant at first because her magic is not really hers and it comes with a price that she’s not really willing to pay.

It turned out Nico didn’t need to worry, she was assigned with teaching a class about creative wording for spells, something she has vast experience with, and with some counselling for kids dealing with a legacy in dark magic. It’s a part time job, she only has class two days a week and counseling every Wednesday and Friday, but is still really fulfilling, and besides the pay, which is way, way more than what Nico expected, it has a huge bonus: since joining the Strange Academy Nico has had access to its library where she started to study magic in a more formal way, although she still can’t cast a spell of her own for the life of her. Nico even managed to track some info about the Staff of One, or rather, the being that later became the staff and is currently living within her very soul, it’s still not much, not even a name, just a couple of pages in a dusty old book, a translation for an even more ancient Japanese scroll referencing a battle between two dark wizards known as the Dread Lady (Nico assumes that she is her ancestor, Tokiko, and she’s amused that she herself took the name of Sister Grimm at some point in her life) and The One, no names, no outcome of the battle, nothing else; being proficient in Japanese Nico thought that she might found out more if she went to original source, but when she asked the librarian for the original Japanese scroll from which that passage was translated from he told her that unfortunately that scroll was lost long ago.

So, all in all, Nico is finally putting her life together piece by piece, and now she can enjoy entire weekends with her family, more importantly, full nights cuddling with her girlfriend.

That’s where she is right now, still in her bed, spooned by the warm, softly glowing form of Karolina, she adores waking up early because she can enjoy Karolina’ warmth, it’s also a nice moment to ponder of the good things in her life, she’s so at peace and warm and everything in this moment is perfect, Nico could easily spend of the rest of her life like this… so of course her fucking phone has to ring in this moment.

Her first thought is what kind of savage calls at this hour? Then she remembers the poor, underpaid, underemployed people working in call centers all over the world trying to sell whatever they can to earn some extra money and calling at all hours of the day, Nico sighs and lets her temper cool but she still isn’t doesn’t plan to answer, she’s way to comfy to get up to her phone.

“- Nico… your phone” Karolina’s adorable, sleepy voice jolts Nico.

“- Don’t mind it, probably just a call center or something”

“- What if it’s important?”

Nico groans, annoyed both at having to get up and that whoever had the gull to bother her just wake Karrie up. She gets up the bed and walks to the pile of clothes where her phone is (she should really keep the damn thing in the bedtable or something but whatever) She checks the screen, it’s an unknown number.

Nico answers the phone with a particularly unenthusiastic “-Yeah?” expecting to hear the pitch for a life insurance or something.

“- Hey, Nico? That you?”

It’s the voice of a woman, a young woman for the sound of it, it’s familiar but Nico can’t quite place it “- Yeah, uhm, who’s this?”

“- Oh, it’s Laura, Laura Kinney? You know, Wolverine”

Well that is a surprise, Nico’s interactions with Laura had been amicable but brief, but they do share a bond that most people can’t even begin to comprehend and she considers Laura her friend “- Yeah, of course, Laura, what’s up?”

“- Hey, so, this is weird, but do you still live in LA? I mean, are you there right now?” Laura says.

“- Yeah, I do—”

“- Great” Laura interrupts her, “- Because I need a huge favor”

“- Ok?” Nico says cautiously.

“- I promised my sister a vacation, and we’ve been all holed up in Krakoa for weeks and I’ve been kind of absent and I mentioned LA and she got really excited and, listen, I know it’s kind of a problem, especially because it’s so sudden—”

“- Laura?” It’s Nico’s time to interrupt her.

There’s an audible sigh in the other side of the line, then Laura says “- Can we stay with you guys? This is kind of a last minute thing”

Laura is Nico’s friend, kind of a weird one but a friend nonetheless, so never for a moment the thought of refusing Laura and her sister a room with them crosses her mind, “- Yeah, sure, of course, no problem, when are you guys coming?”

“- That’s the last minute part” Laura says, “- We have a krakoan gate in LA and I’m picking Gaby up, we can be there I a couple of hours”

“- Whoa, ok, no problem” Nico looks at the hour, it’s barely past six, she sighs silently knowing that her morning got cut short “- Let me text you my address”

“- Thank you” Laura says “- You’re a life saver, oh! And I’m bringing our pet, that’s not a problem, right?”

“- Of course not, I’m sure Molly would love it”

“- Great, see you in a bit” Laura hangs up suddenly.

Well, this weekend it sure looks to be different, now she have to get ready for guests and let everyone else someone is coming over, and well, she wanted some more time in bed, Nico stays looking at the phone in her hand until she hears Karolina’s voice

“- Who was it, Nico?” Karolina asks from the bed.

Karolina’s voice prevents Nico from spiraling, she turns and her heart swells at the sight of Karolina in her sleepwear, an oversized shirt that belonged to Nico long ago, her hair all ruffled up and her beyond adorable sleepy face that she always have no matter how late she wakes up. Nico would love nothing more than to go back to bed with her girlfriend, “- So, it seems I’m gonna have some friends coming over” She says.

“Oh, that’s fine, we’ll have to clean the place a bit, though, what time are you expecting them?” Karolina says, she’s actually excited to know some of Nico’s friends, especially since her girlfriend isn’t exactly known for making friends easily and this is the very first time they will have visitors in what feels like forever.

“- Couple of hours?” Nico says, sheepishly.

“- What?! Nico!” Karolina reproaches her, “- This place is a mess and, wait, what time is it?” Karolina stops to watch the clock on her phone, then looks back at Nico with her patented you’re in trouble now look, “It’s so early! Your friends are probably be hungry, I have to make breakfast and, oh god, I really need a bath”

“- Need help with that?” Nico says playfully.

“- Don’t you give me that, missy, you can help cleaning the living room, I’ll start in the kitchen, and go wake everybody up, there’s a lot of work to do!” Karolina says and shoos Nico out of the bedroom.

Yeah, Nico loves her early mornings, most of them anyway.

-

After two hours of grueling work, cleaning, cooking, grooming, preparing the hole she and her family lives in (Karolina loves it, but still, it’s a literal hole in the ground) for Nico’s friend to visit, Karolina is still a rainbowed pack of anxiety, but for a whole different reason than simple jitters from knowing new people.

“- You should have tell me she’s a mutant earlier, Nico” Karolina says while pacing back and forth in the kitchen still using a whisk to stir up a bowl of pancake mix she’s been at it for fifteen minutes straight.

“- I mean, does that matters?” Nico says.

“- Of course it does!” Karolina exclaims.

“- Wow!” Nico chastises her.

“- Not like that! You know what all the mutants been doing, they have that island of theirs, what if she’s come to take Molly away?!”

“- She’s not, she’s here on vacation, she said so herself” Nico is starting to get annoyed, it might seem naive on her part, but this is Laura they’re talking about, and she trusts her.

“Besides, her dad is that short hairy claw guy? He’s awful! He always tries to take Molly away from us!”

Nico shrugs “- Ok, fine, her dad is a dick, but she’s cool” She says, “- And Chase vouched for her too”

“- That’s probably because he has a crush on her or something” Karolina retorts.

“Look, Karrie” Nico sighs, she understands where Karolina is coming from after all “- Even if Laura is here for Molly, which I swear, she’s not” Karolina rolls her eyes at her and Nico almost, almost, lose her temper a little bit, but she knows Karrie is scared, it is understandable and she will do her best to reassure her, “- We still have the upper hand, ok? If Laura tries anything, I just teleport her back to Krakoa and we run, ok?”

“- Not much of a plan, but ok” Karolina says and finally stops stirring the pancake mix. She’s particularly vexed because aside from them there’s only Molly and Old Lace in the Hostel, Chase got his old job at the landfill back and had to go to work, Gert and Vic went off to spend some time alone and Gib… well Gib took Rufuss and went to do god knows what, and part of Karolina doesn’t want to know, she only knows that when Gib is back he looks refreshed and calm, at least with Gib gone for the moment she won’t have to explain the presence of the offspring of elder underground gods living with them.

The thing that worries her is just that they’re too vulnerable right now, sure, Molly is super strong and Old Lace has proved that she’s an apex predator more than once, Nico is basically omnipotent and Karolina considers herself powerful enough to put up a fight if the need arises, but she thought the same thing mere months ago in that final fight with Doc Justice and she almost… she…

“- Karrie?”

Karolina looks up and sees the concerned expression in Nico’s eyes, she’s holding the whisk handle so hard her hand is shaking. She’s not been the same since… since she almost died. She had faced danger before, in her short life she had encounter a myriad of foes that for some miraculous intervention had fallen before them, starting with her own very parents, but sick as it sounds, it was never personal, until Doc Justice that is, never before was she targeted with such cold contempt, so mercilessly victimized, if it wasn’t for Nico, for Vic and Old Lace… Karolina isn’t sure she can be her whole self again, “- Sorry” Is all she manages to say, she lowers her gaze and leaves the bowl and the whisk in the counter.

“- No, baby” Nico says, stepping towards her “- You have nothing to be sorry about” Then, Nico summons the Staff of One, she doesn’t need any more bloodletting or any ominous chant but the task is getting more and more difficult lately, it’s starting to feel like she’s peeling her own soul “- I’ll have the Staff at hand, I swear I will not let anyone hurt us, I won’t fail again, just, please, give Laura a chance”

Karolina looks down and finds Nico’s eyes pleading with her, she trusts her, she really do, it’s just difficult to lower her guard, “- I’ll- I’ll try” She compromises.

Nico smiles at her and hugs her, it never fails to make Karolina feel a little safer. When Karolina finally feels more relaxed they start to make some hefty breakfast, a big pile of her famous (and delicious) vegan blueberry pancakes, while Nico makes some eggs and slices as much fruit as she can find, then they squeeze some fresh orange juice and make a pot of coffee. Just when they were setting up the table they hear the doorbell ring.

“- That must be her, I’ll take the door” Nico says and hurries to the door.

It’s actually nice to see Nico this excited about having someone over, Karolina places the last of the plates and takes off the apron she’d been wearing, folds it neatly and leaves it in the kitchen counter before going herself to the door.

Karolina walks to where Nico exchanges hugs with a long-haired woman wearing aviators but keeps her distance until her girlfriend starts making introductions.

“- Karrie” Nico says beckoning her to come closer “- Let me introduce you to Laura”

Karolina gets closer and for a moment all of her fears seems justified, Laura turns out to be a young woman about the same height as Nico but that’s where the similarities end, her outfit is rather simple, a black loose t-shirt, skin tight washed out jeans and combat boots, and Laura is powerfully built, she notices her muscled body even through her clothes, powerful legs, powerful arms, her posture and demeanor screams danger, she has the para-military type that Karrie doesn’t like one bit, right until the moment she takes out her shades.

“- Hi, I’m Laura” The woman that Karolina found threatening mere moments ago says amicably holding out her hand.

Karolina is taken aback by Laura’s striking green eyes. All of the swagger and pose she felt earlier never reach those eyes, they seem sincere, honest, even caring, “- I’m Karolina” Karrie says and shakes Laura’s hand, “- It’s nice to meet you”

“- Likewise,” Laura says, “- Nico speaks very highly of you”

Any other apprehension on Karolina’s part melts away when a shorter younger version of Laura crosses the gateway carrying a large size travel kennel “- Sorry, Jonathan fell asleep and I had to put him back into his kennel” The girl says, no doubt this is Laura’s sister.

It’s not lost on Karolina the way Laura’s gaze softens at the sight of her little sister, there’s so much care and tenderness, she recognizes that kind of look, is the same one she herself has every morning she drops Molly at school.

“- C’mon Gabby, let me introduce you, this is my friend Nico and her girlfriend Karolina, we’re staying with them for a few days” Laura says to her sister.

“- Nice to meet you!” Gabby says, “- I love this cave of yours” The differences between her and her sister are so notorious that Karolina can’t help to wonder if they’re truly related, sure, they look alarmingly identical safe for two large scars crossing Gabby’s face from her forehead to her cheeks, but where Laura is composed and reserved Gabby is open and energetic.

“- Gabby, be nice” Laura admonishes her sister.

“- No, I mean it, this place is so cool, it’s a literal cave and with an underground mansion? You guys know how to pick a place!” Gabby says enthusiastically.

“- Thank you, Gabby” Nico laughs, “- I’m glad to finally meet you.

“- Molly!” Karolina shouts, “- Come say hi, we have visitors!” She waits until Molly comes down stairs, Karolina, of course, greets Molly with a smile, how can you not when one of the most adorable people in the world comes down running to hug you, but still, there’s a hint of melancholy for Karrie, Molly is wearing one of her signature hats, a dinosaur one that she loves, a t-shirt and some black overalls that were Nico’s not long ago, they still fit Molly well enough, but that won’t last, the cuffs of the legs are already at Moll’s calves. She’s growing too much and to fast, Karolina gives her an extra hard squeeze for good measure.

“- Sure” Molly says, “- I’m curious what kind people hangs willingly with Nico”

Karolina shakes her head in good humor, that’s other thing that has been changing in Molly, her own sense of humor is growing sarcastically, and this she gets Gert to thank for.

“- Holly shit!” Molly exclaims when they reach the table.

“- Language!” Karolina and Nico say in unison.

“- Sorry, but you should have told me freaking Wolverine was having breakfast with us” Molly says clutching at Karolina’s arm “- I should have, I don’t know, wore nice clothes or something”

Laura gets up and flashes a smile, “- It’s alright, Molly, I was actually eager to meet you”

Laura is a bit smaller than Molly, but on her awestruck state, she sees her as a virtual giant, “- Oh, really, me too” Molly says and almost facepalms herself “- I mean, not that I was eager, just, you know—”

“- This is my sister” Laura says and beacons Gabby to get up too.

“- I’m Gabby, and that’s such a cool hat” The small girl points at the dinosaur hat Molly is wearing.

“- Thank you” Molly says, “- You have cool, uh, scars”

“- Molly!” Karolina says.

“- No, she’s right, they’re pretty cool scars” Gabby smiles and grabs Molly by the arm, “- Come, sit by me”

“- Please, dig in” Karolina says when they are all seated while Nico starts serving coffee for her, herself and Laura.

“- Hey, is Chase not having breakfast with us?” Laura asks before she starts eating.

“- He had to go to work” Nico says, “- But he told me he will be here for dinner, says he has something special planned”

“- Good, good” Laura says.

“- Try Karolina’s blueberry pancakes” Molly tells Gabby, “They’re the best thing ever”

“- And they’re vegan in case you have any dietary restrictions” Karolina adds.

Gabby freezes, her fork halfway to reaching for a pancake, “- Uhm—” She mumbles.

“- It’s good for you to try new things” Laura leans in and tells her sister, she knows Gabby is an adventurous soul, she just needs a reminder every now and then.

Gabby takes the pancake and covers it with a good amount of syrup, she takes a first, hesitant, bite and after a few seconds filled with breakfast tension, she announces her approval, “- Okay, you’re right, this is amazing” She says, her mouth still half full.

“- Told you” Molly says and serves three more pancakes for Gabby and three for herself. Karolina’s heart swells watching the two teenagers bonding on something as simple as some pancakes, she’s even more amused because Gabby prefers her pancakes the same way Molly does, with a ridiculously large amount of syrup. Her concentration breaks when she hears an ungodly moan from the other side of the table though.

“- Sorry” Laura says noticing everyone is looking at her, she holds the steaming cup of coffee in her hands like it’s the most precious object in the world, and for her, it so is, “- I really missed coffee”

“- You don’t have coffee in Krakoa?” Nico asks.

“- Not really” Laura says, she takes another gulp from her cup and she almost starts crying, “- They make something similar to real coffee and pass it around the island, but that swill doesn’t even deserve to be compared with coffee” Nico refills Laura’s cup and doesn’t miss the way her eyes light up.

The breakfast goes great, Laura turns out to be a very polite and reserved person, but the conversation never turns awkward, Karolina actually begins to like her kind of dry sense of humor and of course, she has come to adore Gabby at an alarmingly fast pace, in fact, she has already began to consider both of them as friends. Karolina had forgotten how fun and fulfilling is having friends over, even more so because she hasn’t made any new friends in years, she missed this part of life even when she didn’t acknowledge it.

After the meal it’s time for a little conversation and little more coffee on insistence of Laura “- So, what you guys want to do?” Nico asks both Laura and Gabby, “- The day is great for going out” She adds. Nico is not exactly the outdoorsy type, but she clearly remembers Laura being one, and seems like that rubbed off on Gaby.

“- Surfing!” Gabby says enthusiastically.

“- I told Gabby LA is a great place to surf, that’s kind of the point of coming here” Laura confesses.

“- That sounds fun, I could teach you if you want” Karolina says.

“- You surf, Karolina?” Laura asks.

“- I haven’t touched a board in months, but yeah, I used to surf almost every week” She doesn’t offer any more details because those were the days when she was with Julie whom loved to visit her and go surfing any chance she get, “- Let me just clean this up and we’ll hit the beach, you rest a bit”

“- Oh, no, please, I’ll have the dishes, it’s the least I can do” Laura says, the pleading in her eyes let Karolina know that is useless to argue.

“- Alright” Karolina agrees, “- You wash, we’ll dry” She says and urges Nico to help them, “- Molly, could you take Laura and Gabby’s things to their rooms?”

“- Sure thing!” Molly says.

“- I’ll help you” Gabby says, “- Just let me wake up Jonathan”

“- Who’s Jonathan?” Molly asks.

“- Our pet wolverine!” Gabby says excitedly and rushes to the kennel near the entrance of the Hostel.

“- Your what?!” Karolina asks in alarm.

“- Oh, don’t worry” Gabby says, “- Jonathan is super friendly” She opens the kennel before Karolina could voice any objection.

An animal the size of a dog walks out of the cage, it’s fur is dark brown with some patches of lighter color in the middle, it does seems like the mix of a dog and a bear, “- C’mon Jonathan, come meet our new friends” Gabby says, “- This is Molly, that is Karolina and that is Nico, and they all love you already”

Karolina knows a little about wolverines but until now she had never seen one so up close and personal, she knows it’s a ferocious predator and, despite its size, it can bring down an adult caribou and fight full size bears… of course, none of that matters to Molly.

“- Oh my god! He’s so cute!” Molly exclaims, “- Can I pet him?!”

“- Sure, just let him sniff you a bit first” Gabby responds.

Karolina is about to protest, tell Molly to wait for a bit, or perhaps that she should be more careful, a ridiculous notion really, wolverines might be able to fight bears, but Molly is so strong that she can fight Hulks, still, she worries; but before she can say anything she feels a slight touch in the side of her arm, she turns to find Laura smiling at her.

“- It’s alright, just give them this” Laura whispers.

Karolina still isn’t sure, but Jonathan the wolverine seems calm enough, he moves sluggishly, no doubt the poor thing must be really sleepy. Molly kneels down and reaches out her hand for Jonathan to sniff and he obliges, after a few seconds, and a good stretch of the furry animal, he finally gives a little lick and start rubbing his head against Molly’s leg, “- Oh my god, you’re right, I already love him” Molly says.

“- Told you” Gabby says triumphantly.

Molly takes a few more moments to pet and play with Jonathan, she’s used to living with apparently dangerous animals, but Jonathan seems to enjoy playing and being pampered just as Old Lace, speaking of which, “- This does it, you have to meet Old Lace, she’s a dinosaur, and she’s technically Gert’s, but she won’t mind” Molly says.

“- You guys have a dinosaur!?” Gabby asks barely able to contain her excitement, “- This is the best team up ever” She tells Laura.

“- C’mon, you’ll set up in your room, and then I’ll introduce you to Lace” Molly says and grabs the heavier bags carrying them with ease while Gabby takes the kennel, the two of them hurry upstairs all smiles and excitement with Jonathan trotting happily at their heels.

Karolina loves seeing Molly smile again, it’s been some very rough months for everyone and that girl deserves the world, and for the look on Laura’s face she must be thinking the same about her sister.

Nico and Karolina pick the dishes up, Laura, true to her word, washes them diligently; they work in a comfortable silence until Laura stops and dries her hands on her pants, “- So, I have to come clean to you guys”

Nico grabs a stool and seats behind the kitchen’s counter on the opposite side of Laura, Karolina follows through waiting for her guest to speak, “- About what?” Nico asks.

“- Well—” Laura hugs her arm and leans on the sink, “- You see, Molly—she—she’s why I came here”

All of Karolina’s fears whip back with a vengeance, this is the moment she’s been dreading all day long, this Laura, this stranger is gonna try to take Molly away from them, she won’t allow anyone to lay a finger on Molly, she knows Nico is thinking the same but for some reason she’s not reacting, out of desperation Karrie pinches Nico’s thigh, really fucking hard.

“- Fuck!” Nico exclaims and swats at Karolina’s hand throwing a questioning look at her.

“- You okay?” Laura asks.

“- Yeah, yeah, just Karrie here can’t take her hands off of me” Nico says. Karolina is not the least amused.

“- Right, so” Laura continues, “- With all this thing going on, how all mutants are welcome in Krakoa, and Gabby and I living all the time there, I thought maybe Molly—“

Karolina pinches her girlfriend again (this time even harder) making Nico yelp and jumping slightly off her seat.

“- Sorry” Laura says, “- Do you guys need some time alone or something? We can talk about this later”

“- No, don’t worry, Karrie can behave for a few minutes, right?” Nico knows perfectly well she will pay for this, and judging for the way Karolina looks at her right now it will be sooner rather than later” Still, Nico is not stupid, she’s holding her Staff tightly, a teleportation spell already on her lips, if it comes to that she’s sure she can send Laura and Gabby back to Krakoa before they can try to make a move for her, at least she hopes she can be quick enough, but she wants to give her friend the benefit of the doubt.

“- Anyway” Laura continues, “- I thought Molly could help getting Gabby out of Krakoa more, you know, they’re similar age and for what Chase been telling me, she and Gabby share a lot of the same interests” She pauses and sighs slightly, “- I know it’s fucked up to put that pressure on Molly and it might make me a lousy sister, but I was kind of desperate”

“- Wait” Karolina interrupts, “- You don’t like Krakoa?”

Laura avert her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, it takes her time to form a response, “- Krakoa is great, it’s the best chance for mutants for a good life, hell, for thousands of mutants is the only chance they have to staying alive, but it is very insular, literally” Laura laughs sardonically.

“- Do you want to leave?” Nico asks.

“- No, look, I don’t know” Laura hurries to respond, “- I was—I was absent for a couple of months and I asked my dad to take care of Gabby… when I came back I barely recognized her, you see, she’s actually my clone and grew up in a lab, so, when I took care of her I worked so hard to give her the most amazing life I could provide, I tried to broaden her horizons, I took her to space! She was always so excitable, she was always hungry for more experiences and loved going out, and—and do all kind of crazy stuff… and it only took some time in Krakoa for her to throw all that out of the window, I had to come up with that surf stuff just to convince her to get of the island for a few days”

“- You thought Molly could help with that” Karolina says, it’s not really a question.

Laura nods, “- She’s the same age, and a mutant, and has a loving family, staying with you could do a lot of good for her” She sighs and looks to the other girls in the eyes, “- I know I’m asking a lot of you guys, and I should have come clean in the first place, I’m sorry, like I said I was desperate”

“- Well, I have to confess something too” Karolina says, “- I was afraid you were here to take Molly away from us”

“- No!” Laura exclaims, “- That’s the last thing I’ll ever want to do”

“- Don’t worry about it, and we’ll do everything we can to help you, right?” Karolina says looking at Nico already giving her approval, “- And I might say it’s already working, you saw how they’re just fast friends now”

“- Yeah, Molly is great” Laura says.

“- She really is” Karolina agrees, “- So, how about we finish here, and we go hit the beach?”

Laura smiles and takes another load of plates to wash.

-

Nico doesn’t like the beach, like at all. The sand gest everywhere and one time she brought this pair if snickers that she loved and they got so covered in sand it was impossible to remove, and the heat! She knows other people look for any excuse to stay in the sun for a little while but the sun only makes her sweat like a pig and feel gross; and there’s so many people, in the best of days Nico is not fond of crowds, pair that with sun and sand and it means the worst time ever.

But Nico goes to the beach all the time because, you guessed it, of Karolina. She not only is radiant in the sun, she literally needs it, and she loves swimming and spending time outside and having walks on the beach, and yeah, Karrie wearing a bathing suit wins any other argument Nico might had, so, Nico goes to the beach a lot.

And this time she’s having quite a decent time.

Once they were done with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and help Laura and Gaby to settle in their rooms (Gabby was ecstatic finding out she will have a whole room for herself) they took Laura’s rental car and went straight to the beach, quite the packed trip since they brought Old Lace and Jonathan.

Thy arrived at midday, not the best time to be under the sun, but since only Nico is actually affected by it , it’s a perfect opportunity to have the beach almost to themselves. Laura rented a couple of boards and for the better part of an hour Karolina is been teaching Laura, Gabby and Molly the basis of surfing while Nico relaxes under an umbrella watching over Old Lace and Jonathan. The pets are excellent company, they’re curled up having a nap and Nico doesn’t have much to do besides sipping cold drinks and lounge in the shade.

Nico’s actually having fun watching Karolina teach everyone how to surf, and honestly? Karolina really surfs, watching her paddling into the ocean, standing on her board and riding a wave is nothing short of mesmerizing, she’s also a great teacher, showing how to stand on the board and giving safety advises to Laura, Molly and Gabby. Out of the three of them Gabby is the one who grasps surfing better, in no time she’s standing confidently on her board and starting to take to the waves, Molly is short behind her but she progresses, Laura on the other hand struggles with even getting on her board, much to her frustration she has been falling into the water again and again, but she remains in good spirits, everyone else keeps encouraging her and at this point they’re just having a good time.

Nico starts daydreaming when she sees Karolina coming towards her, and for a hot second Nico couldn’t even breath, Karrie is so gorgeous on a regular basis, no matter if she wears a potato sac or the most expensive evening dress, but seeing her in her two piece swimsuit with her hair all wet and a huge smile plastered on her face, it makes Nico weak in the knees, good thing she’s already seating, “- Hey” Nico greets her girlfriend when she’s within hear shot.

“- Hi” Karolina responds, she plants her board in the sand and takes a bottle of water from a cooler they brought from home, after taking a big swig, she turns to Nico, “- Sorry for leaving you all alone, it’s just, you know, they really wanted to learn”

Nico smiles warmly, “- Oh, is no problem at all, it’s nice to relax and do nothing for a while”

“- Well, I’m making you company for a bit, I need a break” Karolina says and seats besides Nico, “- Those girls really take it out of you”

Nico smiles at her and reclines her head on Karrie’s shoulder, “- By the way, you really are amazing at surfing”

“- Thank you” Karolina responds, she leans in and gives Nico a kiss on the temple, “- I really missed it”

“- How come you never said anything? We could have come on weekends or something” Nico says.

“- Oh—no, I mean” Karolina begins stammering, “- I didn’t miss it that much and I know you don’t like the beach, I wouldn’t want to impose—.”

“- Karrie”, Nico says, “- We already go to the beach a lot, sure, I wouldn’t come here alone, but you know I love spending time with you”

“- It’s just, well, it’s silly” Karolina says she looks at Nico and finds she is patiently waiting for her to continue, “- I used to come here, right here, with Julie. One time she went how she would love to learn how to surf, and one day we just did it, came to the beach, rented some boards and payed for a quick lesson, it became like a staple of her visits, well, when she used to visit”

Nico waits for Karrie to continue but she gets it now, “- You don’t have to stop doing something you enjoy just because you used to do it with your ex, you know?”

“- It just feels weird, I know you won’t ever get jealous about something like that or anything, I just didn’t know how you to talk you into this” Karolina says.

“- If it feels too weird you can always come by yourself, I mean, contrary to the popular belief we’re not attached by the hip” Nico shrugs, there’s no malice in her comment, “- I think is good for us to cultivate and develop interests of our own”

“- Look at you” Karolina says while wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulders, “- Being the amazing girlfriend”

“- You know me, I’m all into that healthy relationships stuff” Nico smiles. She leans down on Karolina again, and lets her mind wander for a bit, it’s been a wonderful day, granted it was a bit chaotic at first and her anxiety levels spiked at times but she’s really enjoying it, she keeps drifting until she feels Karolina nudging her softly, “- What?” She asks.

“- I said, were you checking Laura out?” Karolina asks smiling playfully at Nico.

“- No! What? No!” Nico answers, she chastises herself for spacing out this badly. She notices why Karolina might thought that, though, Laura has already stepped out of the water carrying her board and it’s coming towards them.

“- I mean, you don’t have to hide it, you really spaced out”

“- No, Karrie” Nico hides her face between her hands trying, and failing, to cover her blush.

“- I get it, she’s hot” Karolina says, her smile never faulting from her face, “- No harm in it, of course you can look at other women”

“- Oh my god” Nico says all mortified. If she’s being honest, she does think Laura is hot, she has the kind of body of someone who fights for a living, muscle definition on the slender side, built for speed and dexterity, the type of body that make a lot of people turn their heads towards, especially when she’s wearing her black two piece athletic bathing suit that seems made for Laura to show her toned body, “- Karrie, you know she has like super hearing, right?” Nico whispers to her girlfriend.

“- True, I do have enhanced senses” Laura says, she startles Nico, almost making her jump from the towel she’s using as a seat, “- Not that it matters since you two were practically screaming. It’s nice to know you think I’m hot, Nico”

“- Oh my god!” Nico repeats and keeps covering her face with her hands, she wonders briefly how did Laura got so close unnoticed, but she remembers she is a master in stealth, if you don’t pay attention you can lose Laura from sight until she’s practically on top of you.

“- I bet it’s the abs” Karolina says keeping the joke and points at Laura’s mid section, and making Nico reside further into a blushing ball of embarrassment while she’s at it, “- She has a thing for those”

“- Karolina!” Nico exclaims.

“- Oh, well, I’m sure Nico is very happy then, you seem to have that part covered” Laura says to Karolina, mimicking her gesture pointing at Karrie’s abs.

“- Yeah, a lot of work in the gym and eating right, plus you develop a lot of core strength making sharp turns while flying” Karolina explains slapping at her belly, she’s actually beaming with the compliment, there’s something in Laura’s sincerity that makes her like the girl a lot more.

“- Karolina!” Molly yells form the distance, “- Gabby wants to know if you can propel the board with your powers!”

“- Oh my god, these girls” Karolina gets up and grabs her board back, “- Be right back” She says to Nico and looks to where Gabby and Molly are waving at her enthusiastically. Before going to them she takes off her suppressor bracelet, rainbows up and flies off.

This is one of the changes that the mutants brought to the world, it’s becoming more and more common for people to show up their powers and special abilities, at least on some parts of the world, not everywhere is safe, far from it, but there are some spots where people begins to feel just a little more free, more like themselves. This suits Karolina particularly well, she gets any chance she get to rainbow up, and what better excuse than to show a couple of overexcited teenagers how cool she can be.

“- You know we’re just teasing you, right?” Laura asks Nico.

“- Yeah, of course. That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing though” Nico answers, “- Laura, why did you call me? I mean, I know you kept in touch with Chase after, you know--” Murderworld, just because Laura shares that burden of being one of the survivors of Arcade’s sick game doesn’t mean Nico is eager to talk about that, ever. But she knows Chase made an effort to at least keep track with the other ones.

Laura sits beside her host, takes one bottle of water and drains half of it, “- I actually talked with Chase about staying with you guys before I called you, he told me to check with you first”

“- Isn’t that nice of him? Passing the responsibility to me?” Nico says sarcastically,

“- Don’t be mad at him, he respects you, that’s all I meant” Laura says.

“- I guess so” Nico says and drifts off looking at her girlfriend using her powers to propel her surf board and making some tricks that otherwise would have been impossible.

Karolina’s light show encouraged some people and now several of them lose all inhibitions and start displaying their abilities in public, some fly around near the waves, some other simply step up into the water in their true form, people with fins or gills or they simply have some unusual skin color and no other indication of some extra ability. For the moment no one is fazed by them, people actually doesn’t seem to mind at all, they barely acknowledge them at all (although Nico see more than one person pointing at the glowing form of Karolina, she can’t blame them, Karrie is breathtaking in any form but all rainbow up? There’s no way people can keep their eyes off of her)

The world might be on fire and constantly on the brink of collapse, but just for a fleeting moment, in this little strip of beach, life is good.

“- God, I needed this” Laura says barely above a whisper, but is still enough for Nico to hear it.

And it hits her, that seemingly offhand comment puts all the pieces together. For someone who rely so deeply on wordplay, Nico can be quite obtuse when she tries to express her own feelings, she’s way too reserved for that, she blames it on her upbringing of course, but that handicap does not extend when it comes to understand the people around her, she can determine with ease what the other person is feeling and find the meaning behind their words, “- You didn’t come here just for Gabby, didn’t you? This is about you too” Nico is unable to stop herself from talking, she didn’t mean to say it out loud but it’s too late to back down.

Laura whips around and looks at Nico, a flabbergasted expression on her face, but to her merit, she doesn’t deny it, “- I needed to see it for myself” Laura says, “- The way you guys just be, effortlessly, no drama, you just live” She expects Nico to say something but she encourages to keep going, “- Do you know about all that Xavier’s dream and all that?” Laura asks.

“- How could I not, he talked telepathically to the entire planet a couple of months ago when all that Krakoa business happened” Nico answers.

“- Well, I never believed it” Laura says, “All that humans and mutants coexisting in piece? Nice thought, but it never had any legs to stand on. And then you have Magneto with his mutant above anyone else in the planet, god, what a shortness of sight” She sighs, “- Say Magneto gets his wish, we mutants go to war and dominate the planet and then what? What happens when there’s some mutants Magneto doesn’t like? They have to go, and then when other kind of mutants are not acceptable anymore, they have to go too, anyone who thinks mutant dominion is the solution to all of our problems is as naïve as Xavier”

Laura keeps quiet for a long time, then she looks back a t the beach, at all those people having a little fun together, “- For the longest time I thought those were my only options, and then—and then you guys appear out of nowhere, a mutant living with humans and aliens and wizards and androids and dinosaurs, not just coexisting but loving each other, you are a family, you surpass even Xavier’s or Magneto’s wildest dreams, by far, it seemed too good to be true, everyone expected you guys to disappear or disband or something, but you never did, you’re still here, living your lives. After some months in Krakoa I needed, I don’t know, just something to remind me that Krakoa is just a step forward not an endgame”

“- You’re giving us too much credit” Nico says.

“- That thing I said about Chase respecting you? It’s not just him, a lot of people look up to you all and you in particular, Nico, don’t sell yourself short”

“- Now I feel kind of bad” Nico laughs “- For a moment I thought you really were here trying to take Molls away, I was one spell away to port you back to your island, ass first”

“- Tough but fair, and they did send me to convince Molly to go Krakoa, but that’s never gonna happen” Laura confesses.

“- Really? What are you gonna tell them? Nico asks.

“- The truth, Molly is far better off here than she could ever be in Krakoa”

“- Wow, are you really gonna tell your all mighty elders off?” Nico asks mockingly.

“- Pfff, they can all go fuck themselves” Laura retorts.

Nico laughs, a good honest laugh that resonates all the way to Laura, “- You know, you would’ve made an excelent Runaway back in the day”

Laura gifts Nico with a smile, the kind of smile she has reserved only for Gabby, the one that says absolutely everything you need to know about her in just a second, the most vulnerable, open gesture she can ever make, “- I hope it’s not too late to join such a selected club?”

“- Never” Nico returns the smile, “- Now, how about we go collect our hyperactive, adorable, infuriating sisters? I bet they need a good lunch by now”

“- Sounds like a plan” Laura says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how you like it?
> 
> I adored writing two of my favourite X-Men here, Gabby and Laura are a dream to work with. I based their personalities on the series All New Wolverine, lovely series and I think they were developed beautifuly there.
> 
> I decided to not use Gert or Vic or Chase because I wanted to control the cast interactions, and I thought keepeing just Karrie and Nico like care giver figures to Molly in paralel with Laura and Gabby was the most effective, and simple, way to drive the story.
> 
> Of course, as you might have noticed I still relied on Nico's past trauma to wrap the story together with Laura since they're survivors of Avengers Arena, but I though showing something similar with Karolina given what happened with Doc Justice could be interesting, I hope this fic isn't that much of a downer.
> 
> Lastly, this fic was gonna be a one shot, but since I can't control myself I absolutely had to make it a two part story, there's a scene that I couldn't make it fit here that I jus HAD to write otherwise I would never forgive myself... it's actually just some dumb X-Men lore that I'm too fond of.
> 
> So, I hope you have liked it, let me know what you think in the comments!


	2. Fastball Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a beautiful day spent with their new friends, Laura and her sister Gabby, Karolina wakes up only to found out that Molly and Gabby are missing! Hver her worst nightmare, Molly abandoning them, has come true? Where are the girls? Are they in danger?
> 
> The hunt for Molly and Gabby has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time!
> 
> I'm sorry for the dramatic summary, but I like the drama sometimes! Don't worry, this chapter is in fact one big pile of cuteness and fun.
> 
> And yeah, I just HAD to write a scene with a Fastball Special in it, if you don't know what a Fastball special is, is this movement invented by Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum more than forty years ago where Collosus throws Wolverine as an offensive tactic. It's such a staple of the X-Men lore that I couldn't pass the opportunity :D
> 
> So, hope you like this chapter!

Karolina Dean can sleep a lot, she really can, it’s not like she’s lazy, she just have a very regular sleep pattern and whenever it gets interrupted her body reclaims those lost hours of sleep, unfortunately that means Karolina rarely gets a good night sleep since she was barely sixteen. First, there was the whole _my parents are evil supervillains and I have to fight them and save the world from them_ business, then, she was homeless, broke, scared, and had to deal with that every day while taking care of her family, then she got engaged and had to go to space to hold a peace treaty to save her entire species, only to be marked as a interplanetary war criminal and had to run again. When finally she got to regain some normalcy in her life and managed to get into college, well, that wasn’t easy either, sleepless nights and early mornings were the rule.

Now Karolina is rebuilding her life after almost losing it, she’s back to school but with a more limited schedule, her desire to help people remains untouched but she’s opted for a more mundane approach, she volunteers her time at a local homeless shelter, and she still have to take care of her family, herself and her love life, all of this means that her hours of sleep tend to suffer yet again and some weekends Karolina is so tired she falls asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.

Bu there are times when the exhaustion and tiredness come from more pleasurable activities. Yesterday was a great day for her, she got to meet some of Nico’s friends, Laura and Gabby turned out to be a complete delight, sure, it all had a rough start because Karolina thought they were here to snatch Molly away, but once that was cleared up the had a great time.

The day at the beach was so fun, they bonded very quickly with their guests, who she now considers her friends too and Karrie even got to surf again, and of course Nico encouraged her to keep surfing and have a little time to herself, she really won the lottery with Nico, she’s so wonderful.

When they came back to the Hostel in the afternoon, they introduce Laura and Gabby to the rest of their family, Gib included, that last part actually made Karolina really nervous, but thankfully Laura’s life is so weird already that having adopted the offspring of underground elder gods and former enemies didn’t seem to faze her nor Gabby at all.

True to his word, Chase had something special planned and invited everyone to a nice dinner and to whatever they wanted to do for fun afterwards. In typical Runaways fashion, nothing went as planned, Molly and Gabby decided to stay home and play videogames with Victor while Gert preferred to have a quiet evening catching on some reading and tending to Old Lace, they of course invited Gib but he gave his usual response that he wanted to rest and meditate.

So, Karolina, Nico, Laura and Chase went downtown to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. Laura insisted on paying because it seemed being a krakoan citizen entitled to quite the amount of money, afterwards Laura wanted to indulge her cliché tourist side and went to Santa Monica Pier to ride the Ferris Wheel and grab some more food from street vendors because having a mutant healing factor came with the need to stuff your face in food every couple of hours. Afterwards, Chase insisted to lit a bonfire and buy some drinks, they drove all the way to Malibu and even when Karolina’s eyes were already closing by then the night was amazing. They had such a great time that Nico asked Laura if she wished to stay with them the whole week to which Karolina and Chase agreed enthusiastically. At first Laura refused not wanting to overstay her welcome but at the insistence of the other three she ended up gladly accepting the invitation.

All of this means that Karolina went to bed very late, which normally it wouldn’t matter on a Sunday, but before going out she promised Molly to wake her up early because that angel of a girl wanted to make something special for breakfast for Laura and Gabby.

Karolina’s alarm went already went off five minutes ago but she really doesn’t wanna get up, she’s comfy and warm and has Nico spooned in her arms and her girlfriend is so soft and she needs more sleep, and ugh… her sense of responsibility takes over anyway so she extricates herself as carefully as she can from the bed, takes some pants and a t-shirt from a drawer and steps out of her room to fetch Molly.

Karolina knocks on Molly’s door and waits for a few seconds, “- Molly, sweetheart?” She says when she doesn’t get a response, “- You said you wanted to wake up early” Molly probably stayed up late too playing with Gabby so she’s probably still sleeping, but no matter how much Karolina dislikes cutting on Molly’s sleep (proper sleep is very important at Molly’s age, Karolina has read a lot about that kind of stuff) she still has to wake her up, “- I’m coming in, okay?”

Karolina doesn’t wait for an answer and opens the door. The room is empty. The bed is already all tidy up and Molly’s sleepwear is neatly folded and placed on top of it, a habit Karolina is not really fond of but she respects the girl’s decisions.

So Molly is up and that means there’s a few places she can be at this hour in the hostel, perhaps she’s in the kitchen already waiting for Karolina, or god help her, trying to make breakfast by her own. She rushes downstairs and looks for Molls in the kitchen, she isn’t there either. The next minutes are spent looking for her in all the places Karolina can think of, she runs out of those soon.

After some deliberation Karolina decides to look for her little sister in the only place she hasn’t yet. Molly really bonded with Gabby and she’s probably already hanging out with her, and for as much as it pains her to potentially interrupt them she goes to where the gests rooms are. She stops in front of the room Gabby is currently occupying and knocks lightly, “- Gabby? Sorry for bothering you, but, is Molly with you?” Like before she doesn’t get an answer, she doesn’t wait any longer and opens the door.

Just like Molly’s this room is empty, a cold fear starts to creep up Karolina’s spine. She rushes to the room next door, Laura’s, and doesn’t bother to knock, she just opens it. Empty. Panic sets in. Karolina runs to her room, “- Nico! Nico, wake up, they’re gone” She says as soon as she enters.

“- Wha—who’s gone?” Nico says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“- Molly, Gabby! They’re gone!”

That wakes Nico up, “- Okay, okay, let me change and I’ll help you look” She says and quickly dresses up, “- Wait, have you tried her phone?” Nico asks when they step out of their room.

Karolina runs back to the bedtable and grabs her phone, she opens her contacts and calls Molly. After a few seconds they hear Molly’s ringtone coming from her room. Shit, “- What if they gone, Nico? What if they’ve taken Molly?” Karolina says, one of her worst fears is coming true before her eyes.

Out of instinct, Nico conjures the Staff of One, a locating spell is tricky and she has used some of them before, still, she thinks she can word one right now, but dismisses the idea for a more practical one “- You know what, Let me call Laura first” Nico says. Before she gets to dial, the door of Chase’s room opens from the other side of the hallway.

A very sleepy Laura steps out of the room wearing only an oversized t-shirt, “- What’s that I hear about Gabby and Molly gone?” She asks.

Since apparently Nico got too tongue tied, and probably she’s not awake enough, Karolina answers Laura’s question “- I went to wake Molly up, but she’s not in her room, I thought maybe she was hanging out in Gabby’s room but they’re not here, I’ve looked everywhere”

“- Okay” Laura says, “- Let’s not panic just yet, let me put some clothes first” She retreats to Chase’s room and closes the door. Nico looks at Karrie and mouths _What the fuck?_ with a surprised expression on her face, Karolina limits herself to shrug equally confused.

After a few seconds (record time in changing clothes!) Laura walks back into the hallway wearing some simple black sweatpants and a sports bra, “- Have you tried call them?” She asks to no one in particular.

“- Yeah, but Molly left her phone in her room” Karolina answers.

“- Alright, let me try Gabby’s” Laura calls her sister but just like with Molly, to no avail, “- She has her phone turned off, I still wouldn’t worry, she use to do this”

“- I was gonna cast a locating spell” Nico says.

“- No, don’t waste a spell, and I don’t think we need to wake up everybody else” Laura says, “- We’ll look for them the old way, luckily for you I’m probably the best tracker in the world”

Laura leads them to Gabby’s room, she walks around it looking for something amiss or some track she can follow, anything, “- Her stuff is here, all her bags, clothes, and Jonathan’s kennel but no Jonathan, she must have taken him with her” Laura says and steps closer to the single bed and sniffs “- She woke up alone too, no sign of Molly here”

“- Oh!” Karolina exclaims, “- Oh! You thought that them—“ she trails off.

“- Maybe?” Laura shrugs.

“- They’re thirteen!” Karolina says.

“- Well, yeah, I mean not that I approve but how were you guys like at thirteen?”

Nico scoffs loudly and crosses her arms, “- Don’t look at me, I was a big nerd, my biggest concerns then were saving enough for my first bass and how to break out to my parents that I wanted to be a fashion designer” She smiles sardonically and looks at Karrie who is beginning to blush, “- What?” Nico asks her.

Karolina can’t keep the blush off her face and avoids looking at Laura like her life depends on it “- You know I had the biggest crush on you” She says to Nico.

“- Yeah, but, at thirteen?” Nico asks and looks for Karrie’s answer but her girlfriend limits to blush eve more, “- Okay that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard, and we’re gonna get back to it, but let’s find the girls first” She spares poor Karrie any further embarrassment.

“- Gabby took Jonathan and left the room” Laura declares, she walks to the hallway and follows a path only she can perceive, “- She made a beeline for Molly’s” She enters the room but stops dead and makes a face.

“- What’s wrong?” Karolina asks, she doesn’t like at all the expression on Laura’s face.

“- Nothing” Laura says, “- Just—they didn’t linger here, Gabby just came to pick Molly up and head out” She retreats from to the hallway and starts walking downstairs, Karolina and Nico follow her.

“- Hey, listen Laura not that is any of my business, but, uhm, did you--?” Nico trails off and points to where Chase’s room is.

“- Yeah” Laura nods.

“- Oh, okay” Nico gets completely off guard, “- I’m sorry, it’s just that, you know, we’re the overprotective sisters” She points to Karolina and herself.

“- I get it, you love each other, and don’t worry, really, think nothing of it, Chase and I are just good friends, we just needed to blow some steam” Laura turns to Nico with an accusatory look, “- If anything, that was because of you two”

“- What the hell did we do?” Nico asks.

“- You were kinda loud last night, I couldn’t sleep, I needed something to tire me out” Laura shrugs.

Okay, fine, Karolina didn’t fall sleep as soon as she got to her bed, she made Nico cry out and moan her name a little bit first. She probably should’ve been more responsible and go to sleep earlier since she promised Molly, but she had a great day and the night was so fun and she had a few drinks, plus she has a really hot girlfriend, sue her.

“- Shit, you and your super hearing” Nico winces.

“- I didn’t need enhanced hearing, you should really consider soundproofing your bedroom” Laura doesn’t get an answer to that, in fact Nico is considering if she should use a spell for that in case soundproofing turns out too expensive.

They go downstairs where Laura walks in circles a couple of times until she stops near the front door, “- Alright, they’re not in the Hostel, the trail leads outside”

“- Laura” Karolina says, she grabs the hem of her hoodie and starts yanking it lightly, a nervous tick she has since she was a child, “- Do you think—maybe they went to Krakoa?”

“- No, I don’t think so, all of their stuff is still here. And Gabby, she would have told me” Laura tries to reassure Karolina but in the back of her mind there is doubt, Gabby is a very willing teenager and it wouldn’t be the first time she runs off to do either something really stupid or really heroic, of those things the latter is the one that worries her, maybe Gabby got in her head to do some heroing in LA and for what she knows about Molly it wouldn’t take much to convince her. Laura doesn’t voice her worries though, she thinks poor Karolina is about to faint.

“- Okay, so what’s the plan?” Nico asks.

“- The plan hasn’t changed, we go out and keep looking for them” Laura answers.

“- Shouldn’t we wake up the rest of the guys? Or at least Chase?” Nico asks again.

“- I stand by that I don’t want to worry anyone else, I don’t think it’s necessary, and as for Chase, well, he is probably wake up sored as fuck, so give him a wide berth for today” Laura winks.

“- Okay, alright, that’s disgusting” Nico says.

Laura is not the most communicative person and she won’t ever disclose her personal life, but she recognizes an opportunity to ease up the tension when she sees one, “- Yeah, you see, we were doing this thing where—“

“- Jesus Christ, Laura!” Nico exclaims “- Please, more searching less talking”

Laura is happy to oblige. Outside the sun is already shining, a windy hot morning in LA, even for experienced trackers this conditions would make follow any track next to impossible, of course, Laura is the best at what she does. She walks a few dozen yards from the Hostel entrance making a semicircle, at one point she kneels down and touches the ground, feeling the slightest shifts in the grass direction, the faint smells that go unnoticed by everyone expect her.

“- They went this way, towards the woods” Laura says pointing at forward, “- That makes sense to you? Is something there that Molly likes or anything?” She asks.

“- Yeah, that’s some old hike trail nobody uses anymore except for us, whenever we need some fresh air we go for a walk or a picnic or something, it’s actually quite nice Molly loves it there” Karolina says. She finally starts to calm down, most likely Molly just wanted to show Gabby some cool places they have around. Living in a public park is not ideal, but it sure have its perks.

A quiet, private place that Molly loves and wanted to share with Gabby. A little alarm starts sounding in Laura’s head, her sister hasn’t really shown any sign of wanting to start dating or anything, but she is indeed growing up, maybe it’s time to face the facts “- Okay, let’s go find them, they couldn’t have gone far, just please, don’t freak out if we found them making out or something” Laura says.

“- Oh my god, Laura!” Karolina exclaims.

“- I’m just saying it’s a possibility”

“- Well, show her what she knows” Nico scoffs, “- Plenty of good spots for that inside the Hostel”

“- You know, babe?” Karolina interjects, “- I know we agreed to have _the_ talk together with Molly soon, but I think it would be better if you leave that to me” In fact, Karolina kind dreads the day she has to talk about Molly about relationships and all that stuff, not that she’s particularly squeamish about it, but the idea of Molly start dating makes her feel like the time has really passed and the adorable little girl Karolina has considered her sister since basically she was born is truly and inexorably gone… and ok, fine, the thought of having to talk to her own little sister about sex and protection and STDS and all that makes Karolina feel really, really awkward. She silently prays that whenever that happens, she at least have some time to prepare, a month in advance would probably be fine.

“- Okay, let’s go” Laura laughs and gestures to Nico and Karrie to follow her. It actually doesn’t take them long, they just got deeper into the woods for about fifteen minutes before Laura starts seeing fresh tracks all over the place, “- Okay, they should be around here, just give a momen—

Laura doesn’t get to finish, they all hear a loud whack, like if someone landed a massive punch to a three. It wasn’t far, and whatever caused it, it was so strong it caused the three to shake scaring the birds perched on it. 

The group runs towards where the noise came from, Karolina even tries to power up but she knows her body hasn’t absorbed enough solar energy for that, she’s already bracing for the worst but nothing could prepare her for the view in front of her.

Gabby is lying in the ground next to a three, her legs are visibly broken, both knees are bent in a gnarly position and even through her pants you can see bones protruding them, one foot is completely turned the wrong way. Molly is kneeling right next to her, holding her left arm gently and helping her sit down with her back on the three, Old Lace and Jonathan are besides her looking curiously at the girls. The worst part is they seem completely unfazed by it all, both of them have a smile on their faces, even when Molly have the decency to look ashamed at least, and it looks like they’re trying to laughing it all up.

“- Holly fuck!” Karolina and Nico exclaims.

“- Shit” Molly says loudly, under more normal circumstances that would have granted both Nico and Karolina to reprimand her with their trademark _Language!_ The lack of response lets Molly know she is in trouble.

“- Nico! Heal Gabby, quick!” Karolina says, she rushes to where Gabby is laying, “- Gabby, sweety, everything’s gonna be fine, try to stay calm” She turns her attention to Molly, she would normally never yell at her but this, this is too much, “- What the hell happened!?”

Molly looks abashed, she’s never seen Karolina this upset, but before she can answer Laura steps in calmly putting a hand on Karolina’s shoulder, “- Karolina, calm down, it’s fine, Gabby has a healing factor just like mine, in fact, it’s even better than mine, and she has nanobots in her bloodstream preventing her for feeling any pain, she should be fine in a few minutes”

“- But—but…” Karolina tries to interject.

“- I assure you everything is fine” Laura repeats.

Karolina wanted to argue more, she’s not really keen on letting Molly off the hook so easily, especially when she sees the state Gabby is in, but this is more of Laura’s world (it’s her sister after all) and Karrie recognizes when she’s out of her deep, plus, she will have a word with Molly in private after this.

“- Now, could you tell me how this happened?” Laura asks calmly. She crouches next to her sister and starts working on her mangled legs, setting bones straight, putting them into place, she has a bit of trouble with Gabby’s bent foot but nothing that a good yank wouldn’t solve.

Laura and Gabby seem completely chill about this and with good reason because Laura has got to set Gabby’s bones and tend to her injuries countless times, one of the setbacks of not feeling pain is that Gabby has to rely on other people to tell her that she has a bone or two protruding from her skin for example. But on the other side Karolina watches with a morbid fascination. She thinks she’s being disrespectful somehow and she avert her eyes towards Nico, and her girlfriend is taking all this really bad.

Nico is looking beyond pale, her eyes open wide unable to stop staring at the gory scene before her, she holds her staff so hard her hand starts shaking, “- Babe?” Karolina’s voice brings her back to earth.

“- I'm alright, I’m alright, just, you know…” Nico trails off, she takes a deep breath and calms herself, “- Let’s just hear what they have to say”

Molly is standing next to where Laura is fixing Gabby up but she’s keeping quiet for the moment, her gaze turn to the ground, it falls on Gabby to start explaining themselves, “- Okay” Gabby says, “- Please don’t be mad, yesterday I told Molly how awesome would be if we could ride Old Lace and she said that Lace kinda loves that, so I talked her into this idea of going out in the morning and just do some crazy stuff, and everything was great, and I got to ride a dinosaur! And Jonathan hop in too and then I wanted to see how strong Molly is and, listen, this is all my fault because I wanted to do that football thing when you get thrown around—“

“- You wanted to do a Fastball Special?” Laura interjects.

“- Yeah! That’s the one!” Gabby says excitedly.

“- Okay, that’s more of a baseball thing but whatever, go on” Laura says.

“- We made a few throws but didn’t quite hit the target right—“

“- It’s my fault!” Molly says, “- I’m so sorry, Gabby got hurt because of me, I threw her too hard—

“- Molly, I assure you is okay, Gabby is fine” Laura says, “- Well, you were out here to learn, let’s all calm down, and if you wanted to learn how to do a Fastball Special you could as well told me, in fact, why don’t we seize the morning and I show you”

“- What!?” “- Now wait a second!” Karolina and Nico exclaim suddenly.

“- Laura, this has gone too far!” Nico says, “- And Molly, you are in big trouble right now, what were you thinking!?”

“- Don’t you see how badly hurt Gabby is!? If she didn’t have her powers this would be a disaster! You can’t just go around throwing people, it’s dangerous, you need to think before—

“- Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down a second” Laura says, “- Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?” It’s a rhetorical question, she turns to Molly who by now can’t keep her eyes up, “- Molly, you keep an eye on Gabby, okay, when she starts feeling her legs help her up, it should only be a few minutes” She waits until Molly nods slightly and then takes Nico and Karolina a few yards apart where she knows neither Gabby nor Molly would listen

“- Okay, what the hell what was that? You really jumped Molly back there” Laura asks.

“- Laura, you don’t understand—“ Nico says.

“- I told you, Gabby is gonna be just fine, and Molly already feels bad enough about this”

“- She should! Karolina exclaims, “- She knows this is dangerous, she can’t just go doing things like this, and you just go and offer to teach her?!”

“- Okay, I know you’re not really enthusiastic about learning about ones powers and abilities, but Molly is young, she is curious, it’s normal for her to know more about her own abilities” Laura might not think much about Xavier’s and Magneto’s worldviews, they are short sighted, monolithic and very cultist like, but for all their faults, they had one thing right, no one should be ashamed of their powers.

Laura turns to Molly and she doesn’t need enhanced senses to notice the tears already welling up in her eyes. Gabby is already standing, albeit on very shaky legs, and offering Molly a hug that the teenager takes eagerly, “- I get you’re upset, I am too, they should have let us know, or at least carrying their damn phones, and I particularly don’t like Gabby trying something she has never trained for before, I’m not saying we let this slip, they still sneaked out and we’re gonna have to set some rules about it, but we can’t fault them for this, and they’re gonna keep doing this stuff if they not know any better, it’s our job to teach them, my vote is, let me show them the proper way to do it”

“- Laura, I really appreciate your intentions, but—“ Nico says but Karolina takes her arm interrupting her.

“- Please, I’ve seen you love Molly as much as I love Gabby, and what you have with her it’s really special, but she’ll keep looking for answers where she can find them and if it's not with you, she'll look somwhere else, atsome point you might lose what you already have with her, and that will be a real tragedy"

It was the last part that resonates with Karrie, she remembers what was like taking off her suppressor bracelet for the first time, turning into living light, being able to fly, to be herself, no longer tethered to the ground… only to have to put the bracelet back on barely a minute after for the safety of others, to hide away what she does, what she is, and pretend that normality and the mundane is what she strives for at the cost of her very soul. Finally, it’s she the one who breaks the silence“- Nico, I say let Laura handle this”

“- Karrie…” Nico trails off.

“- We love Molly, and we are doing our best to help her get the most out of life, but there are things that we just can’t provide, she is really curious about her powers and wants to learn about them, I really don’t know how to help her with that. You promise this is safe?” She asks Laura.

“- Absolutely” Laura says, and it is, at least for Molly.

“- Okay, let’s do it your way” Nico agrees, she is still a little hesitant, but Karolina is right, neither of them knows how to encourage Molly to keep developing her powers in a safe way.

The trio walks back to Molly and Gabby. Karolina feels relived to see Gabby working her magic already and making Molly smile once more, but Karrie’s heart breaks when Molly notices them approaching and that beautiful smile on her face vanishes, “- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, this is all my fault” Molly says.

“- It’s okay Molls, we just were upset because you sneak up from home, you didn’t tell anybody, you forgot your phone, we were worried about you” Nico says.

“- So, we’re not in troule?” Molly asks.

“- No, we kind of overreacted, and that’s on us” Nico says, “- But why sneaking out? Why such a rush? If you would have asked we might have come, unless… you wanted some time alone?...” Nico asks.

Molly stares At Nico with one of her patented _what the hell are you talking about?_ looks, “- What? No” Molly ads, “- But Gabby is gonna return home on Monday and we didn’t have much time left, and I wanted to hang out a little more, we just got carried away, I’m sorry”

“- To be fair” Gabby interjects, she finally is getting up on her own but doesn’t seem to have much balance yet, “- I was the one with the idea, we just wanted some more time before the weekend ends” She shrugs.

“- Well, seems that all your problems are solved” Nico says, “- We talked last night and we’d love if you guys would want to stay with us the whole week”

“- Really?!” Molly and Gabby say, her faces lighten up.

“- Mmhm” Laura nods, “- And we would visit regularly if you want, turns out we’ve become honorary Runaways”

“- Oh my god! Thank you!” Molly says and rushes to hug Karolina and Nico.

“- Thank Laura too” Karolina says, “- She’s the one who wanted to stay in the first place.

“- Is it okay if I hug you, Laura? I really want to right now” Molly asks.

Laura is not a very affectionate person, not because she has something against it or anything, but there’s not many people in her life she allows to get that close to her, it’s an old defense mechanism and she is aware it’s not a healthy one. Since having Gabby in her life Laura has tried her best to erode it, partly because if there’s a hugger in the world that is her sister and also because Laura actually wants to be a little more open with her own feelings. All this leads to Molly asking to hug her. Maybe if it was someone else asking she would have said no or at least hesitated for a moment, but Molly? She is such a sweet kid and already stole her heart. Laura immediately says yes.

“- Okay, so, you wanted to do a Fastball Special right?” Laura asks, she breaks the hug before she makes Molly feel awkward. She steps closer to Gabby and helps her sit down.

“- Yeah, I think we almost got it” Gabby says, “- Molly is really strong, distance is not a problem”

“- So, how this happened?” Laura asks pointing at Gabby’s legs.

“- Well, first Molly tried to grab by my clothes and throw me, but we didn’t quite hit a target”

“- And I didn’t want to rip Gabby’s hoddie” Molly adds.

“- Yeah, so we were trying different throwing techniques but none were working, this last one I ran to Molly and she grabbed me by my wrist and—“

“- Ah” Laura says knowingly, “- The centrifugal force screw your balance, you just went spinning against the three, probably not the one you were aiming for”

“- Yeah, that’s exactly what happened” Gabby says, she’s genuinely surprised by her sister.

“- Alright, let’s start the lesson then” Laura kneels down and takes off her snickers, most likely she will have to use her claws for this and she likes this shoes, no matter that she can afford as many as she wants since basically everyone in Krakoa is rich, “- You sit this one off, Gabby, watch and learn”

“- What?! I’m perfectly fine” Gaby says.

Instead of trying to argue more Laura simply stands in front of Gabby and pushes her slightly on the shoulder, her sister immediately loses balance and falls down on her butt, “- What the hell?!” Gabby reproaches her.

“- Judging by how you described your crash, I assumed you broke not only your legs but your spine as well, and nerve damage is tricky, you might be healed now but you need to relearn some basic functionality” Laura explains, “- Don’t worry, I have some exercises for that, but in the meanwhile sit this one out, literally”

Laura stretches a little taking extra care on warming up her core muscles, “- Nico, Karolina could you keep an eye on my sister?”

“- Sure thing” Karolina answers and sits next Gaby, Nico prefers to stay up leaning on a three.

“- Right, you ready Molly?”

“- Actually…” Molly retorts, “- I don’t think this is a good idea. What if—what if I hurt you too?”

“- I’m not gonna lie, when training and learning how to use your powers there’s always the possibility of someone get hurt” Laura notices how Molly slightly winces at her words but doesn’t give her time to back down, “- But isn’t there a risk of injury to your soccer teammates when practicing? What about a real game? Plenty of gnarly injuries can happen that way, but that’s precisely why you want to train with more experienced people. And I’m doubly qualified since I have healing powers, nothing you can do will hurt me permanently, I assure you I’ll be fine” 

Laura seeks out Molly’s gaze, and she doesn’t continue the lesson until she finds the teenage girl in front of her manages a faint smile and nods, “- First things first, we’ll pick a target” She turns her head scanning for some suitable target, “- There, that thick tree over there” Laura points at an oak about thirty yards from them.

“- Molly is so strong, she can clear that distance with one hand” Gabby says proudly, nobody notices but Molly beams at the compliment.

“- I’m sure she can” Laura agrees, “- But a Fastball Special is not only about strength, is about control and seizing an opportunity, and the most important thing is you want your partner to walk out of it. You throw them too hard they end up with a few broken bones, too light and they miss the target and land who knows where. You have to calculate the appropriate strength for every situation, the first step to that is practice with closer targets”

“- Okay, okay, I’m ready, let’s do this” Molly stretches her back and hops enthusiastically.

“- Okay Molly, the correct way to throw someone is this, you have to use both hands, your back hand is the one that gives force to the throw, the front hand, direction. Stand at my side, give yourself enough space to extend your arms” Laura shows Molly the basic movement, it doesn’t seem that different from throwing a sack of potatoes.

Molly steps in front of Laura and checks her distance making sure she has enough room to maneuver. Laura crouches slightly and urges Molly to grab her, “- Front hand in the back of my sports bra, back hand in the waist of my pants. That’s the proper placement”

“- Okay” Molly grabs Laura as she says and holds tight.

“- Plant your feet, eyes on the target. Whenever you’re ready” Laura tells her.

Molly takes a deep breath, then, after a moment, she tenses her muscles feeling the odd yet familiar sensation of her mutant power flaring out, she mimics the move Laura showed her just a minute earlier and throws her.

The throw is good, fast, but still a little to the left. Laura knows she has less than a second to react so she lets her instinct and muscle memory take over. She contorts her body to keep herself as centered as possible, she draw her claws out both on her hands and her feet with a distinct _snikt_ sound. Laura misjudged Molly’s strength, she is far stronger than she thought, which means that the impact is gonna hurt. Still, all her years of training pay off, she extends her arms and legs in front of her to absorb much of the force of impact but with the throw being a little skewed to her left, she ends up hitting the trunk mostly with her right arm and leg.

Laura sticks to the tree thanks to her claws but even from up there, she was able to hear the collective _oof_ everyone else made when she hit the tree. They’re not wrong to worry, Laura tries to take it like a champ but she knows her shoulder is dislocated and for the throbbing pain in her foot many of her toes must be broken, probably all of them. Now it’s not the time to complain though, she doesn’t want Molly to retreat further into herself, so Laura grits her teeth and starts climbing down with as much as grace as she can, which is not much. Once on the ground she rotates her right shoulder until she hears a satisfying pop meaning the damn thing got back into place, her toes are another thing entirely, she kneels down for a moment and see they’re in a very bad shape and she is unable to retreat her claw. In record time she sets her toes right and manages to sheath her claw back. Laura still limps a little when she approaches Molly.

“- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Molly starts saying when Laura is within earshot.

“- Is okay, Molly, I told you, nothing you do can hurt me that bad” Laura is lying of course, she vastly underestimated how strong Molly is, if she’s not careful she can be severely wounded and put out of commission for a very long time, “- I veered left because you released your front hand a little early, nothing we can’t correct, let’s try that again”

“- I—I don’t know, maybe we should stop” Molly says.

“- C’mon, Molly! You got this!” Gabby shouts.

“- Yeah, you can do it!” Karolina encourages.

“- Worst case scenario I just conjure Laura a new pair of legs or something” Nico chimes in, although she earns a well-placed slap in her arm from Karolina.

“- C’mon, one more time, I’m sure you’ll get I right this time, just make sure you release both hands at the same time and use a little less strength” Laura smiles.

“- Alright, let’s do it” Molly says, “- I can do this, I can totally do this”

Both Molly and Laura reassume their positions, this time, the throw is more centered, Laura is able to cushion her impact with all four limbs and doesn’t break anything. It still hurts a little but the improvement is evident. She is able to get down the three quickly and limberly, “- Nicely done!” She congratulates Molly who high fives her enthusiastically, “- Let’s do some more, just so you can get the hang of it”

With each new throw Molly gains confidence and accuracy, to Laura’s delight and bone integrity she learns quickly how to adjust her level of strength. They stop after a while when it’s obvious Molly has the proper technique learned to the T, “- Alright, I think this is enough, let’s get back home” Laura says after their last successful Fastball Special.

“- Yeah, I’m getting hungry and I was supposed to make something special for you, guys” Molly says.

“- You’re minutes away from the best vegan omellettes” Karolina says and helps Gabby standing up, she laughs when she sees the face the poor girl made when she mentioned vegan omellettes, “- I’m kidding of course, you’re getting regular omellettes” She says and the color returns to Gabby’s face.

“- How are you feeling?” Laura asks her sister.

“- Great, having healing powers is the best” Gabby says. Laura hugs her briefly and goes to check on Nico and Karolina, with everyone else distracted Gabby takes the opportunity to catch with Molly, “- Hey, Molls, you up for one more?” Gabby whispers when she’s close to Molly pointing to a nearby tree.

Molly simply smiles and assumes the newly earned position, Gabby backs up a few steps back, then rushes forward, then, Molly grabs her expertly by her clothes and do one more Fastball Special. Her aim is precise, Gabby hits the trunk a little low since Molly used just a fraction of her strength, she didn’t want to hurt her again, but it’s a good solid throw and surprisingly silent, they have future on this.

Gabby climbs down and rushes to Molly, “- Oh my god! That was perfect!” She throws herself at Molly who was already waiting for her with open arms.

Obviously this whole commotion alert the rest of them, “- Seriously, you girls are impossible, what are we gonna do with you?” Nico says but there’s no bite in her words, just like everyone else, she sports a huge smile at the mere sight of Molly being this happy and carefree.

“- Feed them, for one” Laura laughs, “- C’mon, I’m getting hungry too and I really need some coffee”

Gabby gives a last squeeze to Molly and hurries to catch up with her sister and Nico who are already walking towards the Hostel chatting amicably, their very curious pet trailing behind them. Karolina lingers behind to have a moment alone with Molly.

“- Hey Molly” Karolina says when she sees they have a little privacy, “- I want to apologize, I kinda lost it back there, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I’m sorry”

Molly shakes her head and lowers her gaze, Karolina knows she usually does this when she’s embarrassed or mortified, “- I’m sorry too, I know you guys worry about me sneaking out and all, I should have letting you know or something”

“- You were just excited to spend some time with your friend” Karolina hugs her, “- I was just upset because you had to sneak out of home, I really want you to be able to trust us and talk about anything to us, but I also understand wanting to keep some things to yourself, just, keep your phone with you in the future?”

“- I will” Molly promises, “-And, were you serious? I mean, if I have a question can I just go and ask you?

“- Of course, Molly, you can ask me whatever you want” Karolina smiles warmly at her.

Molly starts fidgeting “- Great, so, uhm, how did you know you like girls?” She asks looking at Karolina straight in the eye.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun! And you probably noticed, but I updated the chapter count to three… why am I like this? Turns out this chapter was gonna be way longer, and this ending was just a scene of it, but then I realized that, with some tweaking here and there it serves perfectly as chapter of its own. So, yeah, there’s gonna be one more chapter because I can’t help myself and I absolutely have to write another scene that I cannot pass.
> 
> By the way, if any of you are upset about Laura and Chase hooking up in this chapter because you think I made Laura straight or something… well, it’s very, very bold of you to assume anyone in Krakoa, let alone Laura of all people, is straight. Of course she isn’t, but hear my case, Laura and Chase had a really good rapport in a previous series of comics called Avengers Arena, is kind of a fucked up series, but it has some cool moments (trigger warning though, there’s a lot of characters deaths in it and it’s kinda morbid) and I wanted to acknowledge that, also, my poor man Chase hasn’t had any luck since Gert died and I thought that, since they’re not a couple anymore in the current Runaways comics, he might as well try to move on with a complete catch like Laura, and for that matter, Laura hasn’t the best record about it, I mean, I kinda get Hellion but then he was a dick to her so eff him, and Angel? Like, time displaced young Angel? Really? Honestly people, Chase would be a huge improvement, not that I wanted them to be a permanent couple, but hey, both of them are young and horny and lonely so I thought it was fun to write them that way.
> 
> And talking about relationships, yeah, I’m hinting that Molly and Gabby would be a badass couple! We’re probably not ready for that level of cuteness and badassery but I’ll gladly take my chances :D
> 
> Oh by the way, it was particularly challenging to write even the hints of young innocent love and affection, meaning Gabby and Molly, I really hope it feels natural to you.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!


	3. When in Rome...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutants! Once feared and hated by a world they promised to protect now have a nation of their own, behold Krakoa! The living island is the one refugee and home for the mutant population, it provides mutants with shelter, sustenance, a new way of life and even allowed them to conquer death, there’s no place in the world as strange, misunderstood, envied and despised as Krakoa… and it’s the one place the Runaways have just arrived.
> 
> What new dangers awaits them in the island that walks like a man!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all, I’m so, so sorry for taking so long. Let me tell you that when life can kick your ass it definitely WILL kick your ass. Las months have been rough and even find the time and energy to write became a challenge. But here’s some advice, if you have one thing in your life that makes you happy and helps you forget the living hell that this world has become eve for a minute, hang on to that! Writing this story helped a lot, even when I could only write one or two sentences a day or even just to spell check it for a bit, it helped me to keep going.
> 
> I’m so happy to finally be back and be able to bring you the conclusion of this fic. Despite everything, I enjoyed immensely writing this, I had a lot of fun and I hope you all enjoy it too. And you know what? It is so fitting that I’m releasing this chapter now because the Runaways comics are back!!!! Marvel surprised everyone and announced the release of issue 32 of the current run to be this Wednesday and I couldn’t be happier.
> 
> Now, about this chapter, I wanted to shift the focus back on the Runaways, particularly on Karolina, I’ve grown more comfortable writing so the chapter is mainly from her point of view. There’s less scenes with Laura and Gabby but I tried to develop Laura more and play a little with how she would react to a certain situation that I found funny, so there’s still plenty in this for Laura’s fans. Keep in mind that this chapter relies heavily on the new continuity of X Men comics, that is, they all moved to the living island of Krakoa and are having weird (and very horny) adventures there, I recommend you give those new comics a chance if you’re able. Also, given my looooong absence, I tried to make it up tou you and made this an extra long chapter instead of dividing it in two :D

“\- Fucking customs” 

The usual reaction for newcomers to Krakoa tends to be one of awe, a sense of wonder and maybe even disbelief, and with good reason. There is no place like Krakoa in all of planet Earth, from the soil on your feet that shifts with every step you take, to the unique plant life that makes for whimsical, impossible architecture; even its sky, if you catch it in the right moment you could swear it’s a different color; and of course, its people. There’s no comparison anywhere else to its diversity, you can see people with all kinds of skin color, or maybe people who doesn’t even have skin, people flying left and right, people with wings, tentacles, extra arms, no arms, everywhere you look there’s something that defies your imagination and puts everything you know in a new perspective. But for all its wonders, there is a constant in the universe that you can see in Krakoa, LA, Calcutta, Morocco or eve in Kree and Skrull controlled space: people making a line.

“\- It’s not that bad” Karolina says, since the moment they arrived she has tried to keep an open mind about this place, even suffering the obnoxious parts as best as she can, her girlfriend have a different idea.

“\- You would have thought that Krakoa might have a better system for passing through customs than to just make a line” Nico complaints for the hundredth time.

It was bound to happen, since the young nation of Krakoa came to be, the people living there have had to adapt to all sort of challenges, many of them unique to a mutant nation like the resurrection protocols or the production of their almost miraculous medicine, and others inherent to any independent country like building ports, having trading organizations, a justice system, healthcare, and when things finally settled down a bit and people started to inviting their friends and family to the island, it was obvious they were going to need a customs office.

So far, Nico is not impressed with the island that walks like a man.

The trip to the island started surprisingly well, it’s been two months since Laura and Gabby’s first visit, and they quickly became regular visitors in the Hostel. To Molly’s delight in particular, Gabby has been visiting every weekend, and both of the girls families have been very happy to encourage and help them build their friendship, although Molly’s family know it’s not only friendship what she wants.

But with those regular visits came Gabby’s tales of Krakoa and what an amazing place is and how Molly should visit her soon. Being the extra protective sisters that they are, Laura (even when she says she’s not that protective) and Karolina tried to stall their impending visit as much as they could. Ultimately, they had to budge, and to the girls’ insistence, the Runaways planned a long weekend trip to Krakoa.

Laura and Gabby went to the Hostel at about midday on a Saturday and told the Runaways that given the time difference they would arrive to Krakoa early in the morning so they urged them to skip breakfast for a while, even with that inconvenience, Molly was ecstatic and her enthusiasm ended up to rub on everyone else. Crossing the portal gate to Krakoa was a whole experience, weird as it sounds, Molly had to ask the island permission to bring her whole family with her, after a couple of seconds, Krakoa agreed to foster them. 

Stepping out of the gate and entering the island meant that all non mutants had to register in the nation’s customs, while Gabby took Molly to explore a little of the vicinity with Laura as their chaperon, they agreed to come pick the rest up once they were finished.

Krakoa being Krakoa, there are lines for all sort of individuals, the longest line is the one for humans since many has started visiting their relatives on the island, Chase and Gert made a beeline for it, then, the line for extraterrestrials is the second longest given the mutant connections to many galactic civilizations, Karolina formed at the end of it with Nico keeping her company; Victor went to the line meant for synthetics and artificial intelligence people that, surprisingly enough, is quite packed; Gib went to the loneliest one that had a sign stating that demons, gods, demigods and entities of other realms should register there, he took Lace and Rufus with him.

While Nico is not impressed and kind of pissed at having to form in a boring line, Karolina is at least enjoying her girlfriend’s company, but she’s still vexed by something, “- Hey, if you hate lines so much, how come you didn’t went with Chase and Gert to the human line? They advanced quite a turns already”

Nico looks at Chase and Gert chatting amicably in the line and sighs, “- I didn’t want to interrupt them” She says, “- I don’t remember the last time they talked this long, I’ll go to the line later”

Karolina see Gert and Chase laughing, actually laughing, “- Yeah, you right” She says, and she does get it, they may not be a couple anymore but they deserve to enjoy each other’s friendship at least, it’s closure, not fair for them of course, but life is rarely fair, “- Well, why don’t you go to that other booth” Karolina points to another line that barely has anyone in it, the sign above it reads  _Magical wielding individuals of this realm_ .

“\- I don’t know, Karrie” Nico hesitates, “- You know my magic is not really mine… it’s all the Staff’s”

“\- You don’t lose anything by trying” Karolina shrugs, “- And the worst case? You come back and keep me company a while longer”

Nico smiles, Karrie makes a lot of sense, “- Okay, I’ll go, keep an eye on my bag?” She says and leaves her bag with Karolina. Nico walks towards the booth and forms in the back of the line, it’s only two people in front of her so she doesn’t have to wait long until she steps in front of the customs clerk.

“\- Welcome to Krakoa” The clerk says, Nico notices that the clerk’s skin looks very similar to a prism if you catch it the right light, Nico also can’t quite place the clerk’s gender, she hopes not make a fool of herself calling them an _it_ or something, “- May I see an id please?” The clerk says with a smile.

“\- Sure” Nico answers and hands over her passport, she also notices the name in the clerk’s tag reads _Quartz._

“\- Thank you miss Minoru” Quartz says, “- And just so you know, any official Id would have sufficed, also, you won’t need to present it on your future visits to Krakoa, you will be permanently registered on our system, you’ll only need to id yourself again in case of death and resurrection or switching bodies”

“\- Oh, Okay, that’s good to know” Nico says. This place is weird.

“\- Could you please step in the blue circle please?” Quartz asks.

Nico looks down and see that beside her there is a blue circle painted of the floor, she steps on it and a vine extends over her, from the end of it comes out a soft purple light scanning her.

“\- Don’t be alarmed” The clerk tells her, “- The scanner is just reading what kind of magic are you attuned to”

Nico slacks her shoulders a bit, the scanner will tell that she has no magic at all and Nico will have to go to the human line. Since joining the Strange Academy Nico’s impostor syndrome has been flaring out like crazy, what right does she have teaching kids to make spells when all the magic she has ever done in her life it hasn’t been hers but a product of the ill begotten Minoru’s family heirloom? She’s already embarrassed to have wasted Quartz time and thinks of apologizing and go when a  _bip_ sounds.

“\- Thank you, miss Minoru, have you brought any magical objects with you?” Quartz smiles again.

Nico is mystified, apparently there’s some magic in her? “- Uhm, just out of curiosity, what does the scanner says?” She dares to asks.

“\- Oh!” Quartz exclaims and shows Nico her screen, “- It says latent dark magic, is it alright with you?”

Nico nods, so she has some power in her, maybe Stephen Strange didn’t screwed up recruiting her for his school after all, “- Yeah, thanks, it’s just that I was also a former blood magic user” She says as an explanation, she’s not about to confess to a stranger her self doubts about her worth as a wizard.

“\- Oh, that’s alright, I’ll just add it into the system to keep your file updated” Quartz asks and types quickly into her terminal, “- So, any magical objects?” The clerk asks again.

For a second Nico considers lying, the Staff of One is resting in her body right now and Krakoa doesn’t need to know about it, plus getting the Staff out is horrible enough, but the clerk, Quartz, has been very helpful and it’s likely Nico and her family will visit this place a lot and lying about the Staff would probably come back to bite her in the ass later. 

Nico sighs, closes her eyes and concentrates, she conjures out her Staff. To her credit, Quartz smile never falters during the dark ritual.

“\- May I please scan your staff, miss Minoru?” The clerk asks.

“\- Sure thing, and please call me Nico” Nico places the Staff under the scanner and lets the device to do its work.

“\- Whoa” Quartz exclaims, and for the first time they lose their smile

“\- Is there a problem?” Nico asks already knowing the answer will be yes.

“\- The scanner read your Staff as an Omega Level artifact, that means it is pretty much omnipotent, Krakoa has very strict rules about artifacts of that nature, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave it here under custody, rest assure it will be very well guarded”

“\- That’s not gonna happen, literally it can’t, we’re bonded, where ever I go it goes with me” Nico answers.

“\- Well, the only other option is someone from the Krakoan hierarchy to vouch for you--” The clerk answers.

“\- Okay, how do I do that?” Nico interrupts her.

“\- Uhm, you’ll have to solicit a formal audience but there’s a waiting period of about two months”

“\- Shit” Nico says.

“\- I’m sorry, I really am, is there someone you know who can give you clearance?

Nico pulls out her phone and starts searching for Laura’s number, hoping that she can pull some strings when a voice booms behind her “- If she needs clearance, she has it”

Nico turns around, a tall blonde woman clad in what to the unfamiliar looker might seem like bdsm attire steps towards the booth, “- War Captain Magik, I didn’t see you there” Quartz says, “- Are you vouching for miss Nico’s staff?”

Illyana Rasputina of the X-Men, one of the most powerful mutants and wizards of this plane is standing right beside Nico, for someone with so much presence it’s eerie how quiet she can be and how easy is for her sneak unnoticed, not for the first time Nico wonders if her demonic nature has anything to do with it “- Of course, she’s a valued colleague and a personal friend” Illyana says directly to the clerk.

“\- Perfect! I’ll just update the system, you’re allowed to proceed miss Nico, I’m sorry for the inconvenience” Quartz apologizes.

“\- Is okay, I understand” Nico says, she in fact doesn’t understand, she has been in Krakoa for less than an hour and there are so many rules that go beyond her, but she’s allowed to go and that’s what matters.

“\- It’s very good to see you, Nico” Illyana says and extends her hand to Nico giving her a warm smile.

“\- You too, Illyana” Nico says, she shakes Illyana’s hand and returns the smile. 

Nico’s friendship with Illyana came to be not forged in the heat of battle fighting the next big paranormal threat to humanity nor is a product of dark occult forces playing an invisible, dreadful game of chess competing for their immortal souls or any other way dark wizards normally become friends. They started being friends in completely normal and mundane way.

Joining the teaching staff of the Strange Academy made Nico’s anxiety to spike, she had no idea how to teach anything to children, let alone how to use magic, but she was also committed to not let her limitations (i.e. being a lousy wizard) stop her. So, every day Nico had classes she arrived to campus at least one hour early and go to immense school’s library and read every book that could help her, she read not only books about magic, but since the library has access to literally all sort of books she also checked out several tomes on teaching techniques and learning theory, since the library was pretty busy even at odd hours and Nico didn’t want to disturb anyone she started to take books to the teacher’s room where could read and take notes and even practice some minor spells.

Soon enough Nico found out that that time of the day was pure bliss, a moment to herself. She rediscovered that bookworm side she buried long ago. One day she was reading a Swedish horror novel that she wanted to read since she was sixteen when Illyana stepped into the room. They exchanged a quick good morning and Nico was about to keep her reading when, completely out of the blue, Illyana told her that she really loved those books. It was clear that Magik was making a real effort to be more social, something maybe Nico could work on too, so she began to do some small talk about horror books, Illyana perked up and in no time they discovered they had so many tastes in common, they liked many of the same books and cult movies and TV shows. In no time the two women always arrived early before classes to have some time together and chat about all these things that they loved but had little or no time to pursue in their normal lives.

One morning, Illyana melted Nico’s heart, she came to the teacher’s room carrying a small pile of books; she dropped them in front of Nico and said that they were for her. Nico was speechless, those books were the complete gothic horror series of an obscure author that were out of print long ago, Nico had read the first book when she was in middle school and loved it, it was the reason she began her whole goth aesthetic, she had wanted to read them all but they were impossible to find; Illyana said they were from her personal collection and she wanted her to have them. At first Nico refused, but Illyana insisted and she was so enthusiastic about it and wholeheartedly excited to share something with her, Nico ended up agreeing.

Then Nico wanted to do something nice for the tall Russian girl with weird tastes. She noticed Illyana came every morning and basically horded the teacher’s coffee pot for herself, and every time she had a little break she go for an extra cup, Illyana’s unrestrained love for coffee was obvious. So, one day Nico bought a coffee machine, some utensils, a box of sugar substitute and most importantly a couple of bags of Karolina’s favorite brand of organic coffee that Nico agreed tasted like heaven and it’s the one she drinks all the time at home. Nico found an abandoned storage room with good lighting and set up the coffee machine there, she waited for Illyana to come to work, when she arrived Nico lead her to the storage room. Illyana almost cries when she saw the coffee set up and did tear up when she sipped the cup of coffee Nico made for her. It immediately became their morning ritual, sharing a cup (or three) of exquisite coffee and talk and just spend some time together. Of course Stephen Strange found out about their private coffee room and told them about how the Strange Academy was a collaborative effort and how he expected all the school staff to set an example to the students about sharing knowledge and resources… which meant Strange gets a cup of coffee for himself first thing in the morning and keeps his mouth shut about it.

“\- It’s a surprise seeing you here” Illyana says bringing Nico to the present.

“\- Yeah, the whole family is, Molly wanted to check Krakoa out” Nico answers.

“\- Oh, of course” Illyana nods, “- That means you’re staying for good?” She asks unable to hide her enthusiasm.

That is the question that Nico dreads to answer, all her family does. It was inevitable that Molly wanted to eventually come to Krakoa and check things out, “- I don’t know” Nico answers, “- We’re just here for the weekend but is up to Molly, you know? If she wants to stay I guess we’ll have to, that is, if the Krakoan authorities allowed non mutants to live here” She adds.

“\- I don’t think it would be any trouble” Illyana says, “- We’re not about splitting families, many young mutants live with her family here, besides, you Runaways have many friends here already in any case” Illyana continues, “- If you’ll be here for a couple of days, I’m in a bit of a hurry but look for me later? I can give you a tour on some the most exciting and restricted places on the island, and I would love to finally meet your girlfriend"

“\- Count on it” Nico says, she means it.

“\- Perfect, I have to go, call me in the evening?”

“\- Sure, and thanks for the whole backing me up thing”

“\- You know it’s no problem at all, bye Nico”

“\- Bye” Nico waves at her friend. Her friend… perhaps Illyana’s friendship, along with others they have made along the years in the mutant community would make her stay in Krakoa bearable if it comes to that. She still hopes it doesn’t though.

Nico walks back to where Karolina is playing idly with her phone and sees she removed her bracelet, no matter how many times Nico sees Karrie in her true Majesdane form, it never fails to make her heart skip a beat, is the most beautiful sight Nico has ever seen in her life. It also makes sense, no reason to try to pass as a human in this place,”- Hey, you were right, that line was super fast” She says when she reaches her girlfriend.

“\- That’s great, Nico! So, this settles it, right? You do have magical powers” Karolina smiles.

“\- Yeah” Nico nods, “It’s a lot to unpack, and I will, just you know, this is probably not the best time”

“\- Still worried? About Molly?” Karolina asks.

“\- Yeah” Nico says, “- Could we not talk about it for a bit?” 

“\- Sure thing” Karolina says, Nico leans her head on her and Karrie wraps her arms around her. It’s a Runaways’ special ability to avoid difficult conversations.

-

It took almost an entire hour but finally the Runaways left the krakoan customs office behind. Outside the building that serves as a port of entry and exit for all civilian traffic; it’s a beautiful day, the sun shining bright in the sky and the weather has that tropical quality that make this trip feel like a mini vacation. 

From the moment Karolina and her family step into the island itself the proverbial feeling of not being in Kansas anymore sets in, everywhere she looks is thick jungle interrupted by massive buildings in the distance with an impossible design; and it’s a loud, she never thought an island in the middle of the ocean could be this loud, maybe it’s because they’re on one of the most populated places in the young nation, but the cacophony of voices, people talking, laughing, arguing, the noise coming from vehicles that look like they got out right from the weirdest sci-fi movie and people coming in and out of the customs office, it’s enough to overwhelm even the most hardened city dwellers, fortunately for Karolina Laura, Gabby and Molly were waiting for them, and it seems they had a good time, Molly and Gabby are all smiles and excitement and even Laura looks relaxed enough.

“\- Hey, you guys finally came out!” Gabby exclaims.

“\- About time” Molly says, she’s looking clearly in the verge of burst of excitement, “- C’mon, let’s go! We got so much to see!”

“\- First thing first” Laura says, “- You all need to take this” She takes gives each of them a small pill.

“\- Seriously? We’ve been here for an hour and you’re already giving us drugs?” Nico jokes. 

“\- It’s not that kind of drug” Laura laughs, “- This will help getting your internal clock in check with the local time, _gate lag_ can be brutal” One of the first problems to emerge with tourism in Krakoa was that teleporting from different parts of the planet into the island means that people arrive feeling they were still in their time zone. Krakoan scientist designed a pill that helps the body negate the effects of the appropriately named _gate lag,_ “- I also arranged some nice lodgings for you guys”

“\- We’re not staying with you?” Karolina asks.

“\- I would have liked that, but our house it’s tiny” Laura says.

“\- But don’t worry, we are a few minutes from where you’re staying, and oh, man, you’re gonna love it!” Gabby says excitedly.

Laura leads them to a nearby train station, Karolina wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it sure wasn’t what she thought once the  _train_ arrived. Like everything else in Krakoa the train appears to be made out of a combination of wood, foliage and metal, and in fact it doesn’t look that much like a train, it resembles more like a vine, a very large vine that can move people around. Once inside Laura explains that at first there were only a couple of small settlements in Krakoa other than their main facilities that is, and people just went from one to another by walking or flying, but when the population began to grow and more mutants started building in other parts of the island it became evident that they needed mass transportation. The Krakoan engineer’s corps delivered the train, which runs to all the civilian settlements on Krakoa and is the preferred way for visitors to go around the island.

Even when Krakoa is a big place they arrive to their destination in just a few minutes. When they step out of the train everyone expect Gabby and Laura were speechless, and with good reason, “- Alright, welcome to the  _Guest House”_ Laura says. The Guest House is actually a small collection of a couple dozen resort style villas next to the calmest, most beautiful beach the Runaways have ever seen. Laura takes them to the farthest side of the beach where the villas actually stand on pillars above the water, they connect to each other with suspended bridges and each of those have a ramp to descend into a small patch of enclosed ocean making it their little private pool.

“\- Whoa!” Molly exclaims, “- Are we really gonna stay in those?”

“Mhm” Laura nods, “- Mostly, people just stay with their hosts, but tourism is starting to really grow so Krakoa needed some place where prominent visitors could stay.

“\- You’re giving us a real MVP treatment here” Nico teases.

“\- Well, you’re very important to me, so--” Laura shrugs like it’s no big deal but she takes extra care to not make any eye contact, it still amazes her how easily Gabby has teared down the walls in her heart she carefully made to protect herself and others. Now Laura has a family (a sister she adores, a father figure she looks up to, a dad she actually likes and a brother she tolerates) a home she can call her own and friends, some that she made in the past and, incredibly so, some that she has known for only a few short weeks and that she can’t imagine her life without now, “- Here, put this bracelets on” She hands bracelets for each of them, Karolina can’t help but think they look a lot like medical alert bracelets, except of course this are made of some flexible wood and have a small purple-ish jewel in the middle, “- These are basically your keys, you can enter your rooms with them and visit every public place in the island”, Laura continues, “So, why don’t’ you guys go to your rooms and Gabby and I will meet you in twenty to have some nice breakfast?”

They all agreed to check their villas (they were given five in total, one for Karolina and Nico, another one for Gert and Victor, and Chase, Molly and Gib were given a smaller one each) change clothes and freshen up a bit before going to get something to eat, even Molly, who normally would’ve been already grumpy with hunger, didn’t object in the least, she was just too excited to have a very luxurious room to herself and wanted to check it out at once. As is his custom, Gib thanked Laura but said something about how he already accepted the offer of the  _Island God_ to commune with it and that he will find his nourishment there. At least that means that he will be out of trouble.

Karolina walks with Nico to their assigned villa, and honestly? Is beyond gorgeous, it resembles one of those high end resorts she and her parents used to visit on occasion when she was a kid. When they reach the door she notices it’s actually made out of some very strong vines that part themselves open as soon as Karolina approaches, no doubt it’s because of the bracelet in her left hand.

On the inside, the villa keeps the otherworldly aesthetic, the Krakoan style is present in every corner of it, Karolina can’t find a light switch or the air conditioner control and yet the room is perfectly illuminated by several sources of light across the ceiling and the walls and, despite the intense heat outside, here is comfortably cool and airy. Maybe to avoid being too off putting since this place is meant for important visitors there are many amenities you can find in every high end hotel room in the world, the bed looks completely not krakoan (thank God) and extra comfy, there’s a giant TV screen, a sound system, a beautifully decorated living room, a well equipped kitchen in case they wanted to cook their own meals, a spacious oceanfront patio where you can descend into the private patch of sea with the most crystalline water Karolina has seen in her life. But for all the luxuries that she was accustomed in the past given that her parents were actual TV stars Karrie doesn’t miss them at all, she’s actually quite content with the simple and at times frugal life she has now with her family and the woman she loves, still, it’s nice to be this pampered from time to time.

“\- Makes you think, right?” Nico asks her. 

“\- About what?” Karolina was so lost in thought that she actually has no idea what her girlfriend is talking.

“\- If this is what Krakoa could offer Molly, maybe we should let her stay?” Nico answers.

Seems like it’s time to talking about the elephant in the room, “- What makes you think that we’ll have any saying in it?” Karolina responds.

“\- You’re right, oh God, you’re right” Nico says, “- What are we gonna do, Karrie?”

The whole weekend has been marked by this, since Molly announced she wanted to visit Krakoa, as is her right, her family has been anxious about it, although saying anxious is gigantic understatement. What everyone is dreading is Molly deciding to live permanently in Krakoa. The whole deal it’s even more jarring because Molly is an actual sweetheart, sure, she has her rough edges and like every other teenager in the history of ever she can be moody and a pain to deal with at times, but Karolina knows she couldn’t ask for a better little sister than her, “- I’ve been thinking about it” Karolina says, “- I guess we need to start thinking in how we’ll handle this, I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of Molly living here by herself”

“\- We could take turns” Nico says, “- I don’t want to leave Molly alone too, but I don’t want to live here permanently, even if they let us, and, by the way, the whole concept of people letting us live here is a huge part of my issues with this place”

Karolina drops on the bed and huffs, looking for Nico’s eyes “- I don’t want to live apart from you” She says and hugs her arms feeling self-conscious all of the sudden, “- I know it’s selfish to just be thinking about that but—“ She trails off.

“\- If it’s any consolation” Nico says, “- I was thinking the same thing” She sits next to Karrie and leans her head on her shoulder.

“\- There’s gonna be a lot of changes” Karolina says, “- I’m normally good with change, but this one? It’s hard”

“\- I know” Nico says, she grabs Karolina’s hand and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, she would stayed like that for a lot longer but breakfast (and a very hungry teenager) awaits them, “- C’mon let’s go change”

Nico being Nico, she opts for a short black beach dress with thin white stripes and her (of course) black sandals, she complements her outfit with a pair of dark purple tinted sunglasses, her black Ank’s earrings and a broad rim black sun hat that to this day Karolina doesn’t know how she found. Karrie prides herself in having a good fashion sense and she’s never felt like a slob, but she has to admit that being in a relationship with Nico Minoru comes with the constant feeling of being a little underdressed in comparison with her stylish goth girlfriend. Karolina dresses in a pair of light grey cotton shorts, a thin strapped crop top with a lesbian pride flag pattern that she adores and sandals that lace up to her shins; she does wear a pair of titanium hoop earrings that Nico gave her and sunglasses to match, but she doesn’t bother herself with a hat or even sunblock, her alien physiology prevents her from ever needing that sort of things, even more so since she’s not wearing her suppressor bracelet. Despite the anxiety of the very real possibility their lives changing drastically this weekend, Nico and Karolina exit their villa in good spirits, confident that they have each other’s support no matter what.

Outside, Laura, Gabby and Molly are joined by Gert and Victor and already waiting for them, for once Gabby and Molly’s sunny disposition seems to have run sour, “- Geez, guys, what took you so long?” Molly reprimands them, “- Laura is inviting us to the best restaurant in Krakoa!” Who would have thought that hunger is what breaks Molly’s manners.

“\- It’s actually just the newest family tikki bar” Laura clarifies, “- But it has everything I like in food and it’s getting a bit late”

“\- Okay, let me call Chase, I’ll tell him we have a case of dangerously hungry teenager here” Nico says, she barely takes her phone out when the aforementioned person steps out of his room wearing the most awful looking cargo shorts and Hawaiian shirt Nico has ever seen (she didn’t even knew Chase owned something like that) the only good part of his mess of an outfit are his sandals that Karolina got him for his birthday, “- What the hell are you wearing, Chase?!” Nico demands an explanation.

“\- I didn’t have much time to pack and this is all I had clean” Chase says, and it’s true, he got home late from work before coming to Krakoa.

“\- Fair enough” Nico says, “- But I refuse to let people seeing you like this. Laura, is there some boutique or even a mall around here?” She turns to their host.

“\- There is” Laura answers, “- Think Rodeo Drive but less elitist and pretentious, but I suggest we eat first, I think my sister and Molly are becoming feral or something”

Nico’s own stomach gurgles in agreement, “- You’re right” She says to Laura, then turns to Chase “- And you, I don’t know how you make through the day, next time talk to me, I would have helped you pack” Chase just nods in agreement and Nico turns to follow Laura who is already a few paces in front of her. Gabby and Molly weren’t the only ones starving.

-

After and scrumptious breakfast in which Karolina was thrilled to find out that almost everything they eat in Krakoa is vegan, Laura takes them to Krakoa’s shopping district. It’s actually a nice place, a long street in a U shape with every store painted in light colors motives (a rarity on the island) with palm and mango trees providing a refreshing shade. Of course, the boutiques take the spotlight but you can also find a sports store that mainly sells swim ware, water sports implements and scuba diving equipment, there’s a lovely bookstore that Laura is very excited to show to them (apparently they have an excellent collection of out of print books) several food stands and the rarest of them all, a simple convenience store that sell the most mundane items like chips and sodas but that are a complete hit both with visitors and locals.

With Nico’s help, Chase got himself a couple of new outfits and even Kaolina, who is the biggest lesbian you’ll ever see and has no eyes for men whatsoever and even more because this is about her brother, admits that he looks quite striking in his pair of light linen shorts, a royal blue button up short sleeved shirt with a white dot pattern, loafers and a belt to match.

Karolina thinks Chase does this kind of things on porpoise, dressing like trash in front of Nico just so she can have an excuse to drag him to a thrift store or a boutique depending on their budget. This has two bonuses, the first one is mostly for Karolina, seeing Nico in her element, choosing clothes, matching, mixing, switching styles, comparing fabrics, different cuts, trying them on, it’s mesmerizing. And for Chase that means that even when he ends up with his wallet on the light side he gets some amazing outfits and a good old ego boost. 

Karolina loves to see her brother being more confident and the effect that has on his surroundings, Chase is clearly enjoying himself and the attention he’s getting from passerby’s, even Laura compliments him. Karrie is about to say something to Nico about the way Laura is brazenly eye balling Chase when she notices her girlfriend standing still a few steps behind, “- Nico?” Karolina calls.

“\- It’s Jumbo Carnation” Nico says flatly.

“\- Who?” Karolina asks.

“\- No, I mean, the fashionista, but-- it’s his boutique, right here” Nico stammers.

“\- Oh, of course!” Karolina remembers what Nico told her about Jumbo Carnation, quite a lot in fact. The first mutant fashion star, he was killed by bigots a few years back but now that mutants apparently conquered death, Jumbo is back on business, lately he’s the personal dresser for Emma Frost “- You wanna go in?” She asks.

“\- Yes! No! I mean, can we?” Nico says.

Instead of an answer Karolina just smiles at her, “- Het, guys!” She yells to the rest of her family, “- Nico and I are gonna check this place out, see you in a few?” Everyone nods so she takes Nico’s hand and walks inside the boutique.

Since they first step inside Nico was enthralled, the boutique is exactly what she would expect from a genius like Jumbo Carnation. The store is ample, plenty of room to walk and admire literal hundreds of pieces, the displays show complete outfits for every gender, every body type, and even when the clothes are very different from each other Nico recognizes a particular style theming up together the whole collection.

“\- Welcome to my humble establishment!” A voice booms behind Karolina just when she was checking a pair of pants from a rack.

“\- You’re Jumbo Carnation” Nico mutters dumbfounded.

“\- And you two are a sight!” Jumbo rushes to them with a huge smile on his face. While Karolina has heard about a lot about Jumbo Carnation how could she not when her girlfriend is such a fashion enthusiast? she’s never seen a picture of him, at first sight seems a little odd that this person is considered a genius in his field, a bald chubby man of average height with four arms and a skin that in sometimes like plastic; but it just takes a second look at his clothes, perfectly tailored for him that don’t try to hide anything but rather bring out his best features, a personal unique style that even the piercings he’s wearing in his face are carefully placed to highlight Jumbo’s warm eyes and smile. Yep, this man knows what he’s doing, “- Please tell me you’re here to try some of my new summer collection, it’s my best work yet!” Jumbo exclaims.

Laura peaks inside the store looking for her friends but seems a little hesitant to step inside “- Hey, guys? I’m gonna take Molls and Gaby for ice cream, the feral state is returning on them, oh, hey Jumbo” Laura says when she notices who Karolina and Nico are talking to.

“\- Oh my! Are you friends with our dearest Wolverine?” Jumbo rushes to Laura and gives her an almost literal bone crushing hug lifting her off the ground, “- Why haven’t introduce me to this fabulous friends of yours?!” He says.

“\- That can be fixed immediately” Laura whizzes, she gives a sigh of relief when Jumbo finally puts her down, “- This is Nico and Karolina” She finally says.

“\- Delighted to meet you, are you new to the island, or, oh dear, did you just step out of the resurrections vats?” Jumbo take his hands to her face, preemptively shocked at the answer Karolina and Nico might give.

“\- Oh, no!” Karolina hurries to say, “- I mean, we’re not mutants”

“\- You’re not?!” Jumbo says, her expression changing to an overdramatic surprise, “- You could have fooled me” He says pointing at Karolina. His confusion is normal considering Karrie doesn’t have her suppressor bracelet on, preferring for the day to stay in her majesdanian form.

“\- I’m an alien, actually” Karolina says.

“\- I’m a dark wizard” Nico says finally finding her voice back.

“\- An alien and a dark wizard, Ain’t that the hype of season right now!?” Jumbo says.

“\- Well, seems you guys are I good hands, call me when you’re finished here, by Jumbo” Laura says and waves at them, Jumbo on his part, waves back and smiles.

“\- So” Jumbo clasps his hands together once Laura exits the boutique, “- Would you like to see some of my new collection, I have some pieces that you’ll just die for”

“\- Yes! Of course, yeah, we would very much like to” Nico says enthusiastically, then she turns to Karolina, “- I mean, you don’t mind, Karrie?” 

“\- Of course not” Karolina smiles.

Jumbo leads through his store showing them piece after piece that might interest them. Two things are clear, Jumbo has a keen eye to identify one’s personal style, he keeps showing the more dramatic (and black) clothes to Nico while he takes Karolina’s attention towards colorful designs; and two, while there are some things way, way out of their price range, Karolina is delighted to find many beautiful pieces quite affordable, “- You now, mister Carnation, my girlfriend is quite a fan of yours” Karolina manages to say when Jumbo takes a moment between after showing them a new piercing and jewelry set.

“\- Oh, please, call me Jumbo, and is that right?” He asks Nico.

“\- Yeah, I, ehm, I have followed your career since your show in New York’s Soho, you know, the one with the dresses for people with wings? It was in every magazine the very day after” Nico says, she normally would never get this flabbergasted but the enthusiasm is Jumbo Carnation is contagious.

“\- Oh! My first runway in New York! Those were the days” Jumbo says, there’s a bit of nostalgia in his tone, “- If you liked that, you’re gonna love what I made for my first upcoming krakoan show” He says and grabs Nico by the arm leading her to another section of the boutique where Jumbo keeps his most exclusive clothes.

Karolina can’t help but smile, seeing her girlfriend enjoying the full attention of the fashionista, Jumbo on his part looks truly delighted to have someone who appreciates the art of dressmaking with him, in no time Nico is asking all kind of questions about one piece or another that Jumbo is thrilled to answer.

Since their budget is a little limited, Nico and Karolina decide to buy everyone something they might like instead of a couple outfits just for the two them, they get a very much needed backpack for Gert, it’s made of a special material that can hold up to fifty pounds and making your body feel it only carries like five; for Victor they get a leatherman jacket that Jumbo assures them can withstand heavy electrical currents, very convenient for their android brother; Molly gets two new hats in the style she likes the most, one of a very cute dinosaur and one with a mushroom pattern, Jumbo tells them he got inspired to create a whole line for kids and teens when he saw footage of a young mutant girl wearing a cute fucsia bunny hat stopping a giant monster in New York, neither Nico nor Karolina tells him it was the very girl they are getting this hats for, but Karrie makes a mental note to tell Molly she has inspired a fashion guru.

Chase wasn’t gonna get anything since he already got new clothes, but, Karolina found a pair of cute suspenders that has adhesive properties and can hold from cellphones, wallets and even purses without the need of magnets or glue or velcro or anything like that, you simply put whatever you want in contact with the belt and it grabs it, apparently is some cheap application of nanites, it’s designed for mutants who have no proper arms or any holding appendages but Karrie thinks the belt could be very useful for a keen machinist like Chase who always complains that he doesn’t have where to put his tools while he’s working.

On Nico’s insistence, they buy gifts for their hosts too. Gabby is easy, the bought a new pair of sneakers in a colorful pattern she surely will like, that girl seems to burn through a pair of them every couple of months. Laura is more difficult, Nico knows she doesn’t value clothes that much, so they opt for a combination of practicality and style, Karolina finds a nice black tanktop that repels every kind of liquid and keeps the owner dry, Nico thinks Laura would appreciate it whether she’s working out in it or to avoid blood stains on her clothes. 

Nico was very hesitant to buy something for Gib but Jumbo showed her a set of piercings and assorted jewelry made from a rare black krakoan wood that looks amazing, it is wood but has a very smooth, shining texture and most importantly it’s flexible and can adjust even for Gib’s size. Nico liked it so much she buys another set for her, she also buys a black choker to match.

Karolina didn’t want anything until she says to Jumbo that she doesn’t get to fly much because she found out the hard way shoes are not meant to flying, most of them fall off. Jumbo says she has the perfect shoes for that and shows her a pair of open toed shoes that clings to Karrie’s feet even if she decides to fly, apparently this is a very common issue in Krakoa. Karolina tests the shoes and flies around the store a couple of times with the shoes staying snugly on her feet. She buys them.

They were on their way to pay when a particular item catches Karolina’s eye. In one of the mannequins is a beautiful short sun dress that seems to glint on its own.

“\- You have an excellent eye, Karolina!” Jumbo says, they met barely half an hour before and they are already on a first name basis, “- Why don’t you try it?”

“\- Oh, no, it’s uhm, it’s not really in my price range” Karolina says, and it’s true, the dress is way more pricey than most things in the entire boutique.

“\- Please, just humor me” Jumbo says, his smile is so enthusiastic that almost breaks Karolina’s resolve.

“\- Yeah, Karrie, try it on” Nico says. That does it, seeing her girlfriend this excited is the final push Karolina needed. 

Karolina goes to the dressing room and tries the dress. Now she gets why Jumbo was so insistent, the fabric is of some material she never have felt before, it’s not really cloth, it’s more like  foliage , which kind of makes sense, it’s so light Karolina feels like she’s not wearing anything at all and when is over her skin it shines with her mimicking Majesdianan lights, not exactly copying the hues on her skin but somehow complementing it them.

“\- C’mon, Karrie, let us see it!” Nico calls her from outside.

Karolina steps out of the dressing room feeling a little silly making her girlfriend wait, “- So, what do you think?”

Nico is completely speechless, which is a very common occurrence since  Karrie is her girlfriend, she can’t help it, somehow she got together with the most breathtaking being in the universe.

“\- Oh my goodness!” Jumbo Carnation breaks the silence, “- It seems I made this dress exactly for you before I even met you, my dear. If that doesn’t prove I’m a genius, nothing will”

“\- I’ts-- it’s very beautiful” Nico stammers. Karolina just smiles at her, she knows Nico doesn’t have words for her but the way she’s looking at her is more than enough.

“\- Please tell me you’re gonna take the dress, it would be a crime against mutantdom if you don’t” Jumbo please with her.

“\- Oh, – it’s just, you know, we already blew our budget” Karolina says. It’s true, the dress is at least a thousands dollars too expensive even if she hadn’t bought gifts for everyone.

“\- You know, I can pitch in if you want it” Nico says almost hoping at the thought of seeing Karolina in that dress regularly.

“\- No, it’s not-- listen, we’ll be back here soon I guess, there’s no rush” Karolina says.

“\- You’re breaking my heart!” Jumbo throws a hand over his head, “- But! If you’re gonna be coming back I guess I can save this one up for you” 

Karolina politely apologizes and goes back to the dressing room to take the dress off. Afterwards they go to pay for their clothes and say goodbye to Jumbo who effusively tells them they’re most welcome to Krakoa and his boutique anytime.

Since they left Jumbo’s boutique Nico has been eerily quiet, not that she’s being rude or anything but even when they catch up with the rest of their family she keeps a taciturn air around her. Karolina doesn’t want to push and gives her a wide berth.

-

Laura turned out to be a great tour guide and took them and the rest of the Runaways to several places they might found interesting. Krakoa seems like an endless source of amazement, and Karolina’s family has been taking it all in the past hours. They decided to go back to the villa when Nico received a text from Illyana asking her if she would like to go out at night with some friends of her. Illyana’s text helped Nico shift her mood and asked Karolina if they could go, she wanted to introduce her to her friend. Karolina said yes, of course.

Karolina and Nico return to their room a little early since they wanted to rest for a while (in Nico’s words she can’t stand keep walking anymore and is about to conjure a new set of calves for herself) and change for the evening. 

Even when Karolina is not that tired she let herself plop onto the bed after leaving her shopping bags nearby, “- You okay, babe?” Nico asks her.

“\- Yeah, you know, long day” Karolina says.

“\- You have been a little weird since we left the boutique”

Well, that’s precious coming from Nico since she was the one in a mood, but being honest, Karolina knows she herself was down too.

“\- You can skip dinner with Illyana if you want” Nico says and sits beside her.

“\- No, it’s not that” Karolina says, “- I guess after talking with Jumbo, it just dawned on me. Nico, this might as well be our life from now on”

Nico takes Karrie’s hand and looks for her eyes, “- I’ve been thinking, maybe it will not be so bad?”

It’s true, while there’s a huge difference between visiting and living somewhere, it really doesn’t seem that bad. Krakoa offers many things the rest of the world simply can’t, “- Maybe” Karolina says.

“\- Hey” Nico hugs Karolina’s side when she sees her girlfriend is still a little down, “- We’re gonna be okay”

“\- I have to confess something” Karolina says jolting Nico up and walks to where she stashed her shopping bags, she retrieves the dress Jumbo was so proud of from one of them displaying it for Nico.

“\- You bought the dress” Nico deadpans.

Karolina slacks her shoulders, keeping her yes averted from Nico’s, “- Here we are facing a life changing problem, I fear Molly is drifting apart from us and what do I do? Buy this ridiculously expensive dress”

“\- You did good” Nico says.

“\- Nico--”

“\- Hear me out, what was that mantra your therapist gave you? _You’re allowed to be happy_?”

Karolina nods slightly having a hard time to keep Nico’s gaze for some reason.

Nico gets up from the bed and closes the distance between them, she caresses Karolina’s forearms, “- You were feeling down and did something nice for yourself, there’s no fault in that”

“\- I’m gonna be paying this for a long time”

“\- Well, like I said, I can pitch in if you want, besides--” Nico walks towards her shopping bags and retrieves a jacket Karolina doesn’t recognize, it’s a striking yellow color with an asymmetrical cut and it keeps its form despite Nico holding it away from her body, “- Jumbo showed me this when you were changing and it looks so sharp and pointy but it’s the softest thing I’ve ever felt and it fits me like a glove and I’ll have to take extra hours at the school to pay for it and it clashes with absolutely everything I own”

“\- Oh my God, you’re ridiculous!” Karolina breaks in laughter.

“\- You’re always the best, Karrie, seriously” Nico smiles, “- So, how about you put that dress on and we go blow some krakoan minds tonight?”

“\- You got it” Karolina says and quickly, without the faintest hint of self-consciousnesses, she peels her shirt off in a single motion. Nico is barely able to keep her hands to herself.

-

It’s not surprising that night  life in Krakoa is as lively as in any cosmopolitan city in the world. There’s only a  few nightclubs that pack completely no matter the day of the week, and with a living island taking care of the population it’s completely safe to swim even at night which means there’s plenty of beach parties all around, and the shopping district is as busy as in day ours. All in all, it’s a very exciting and beautiful place to be at night.

Karolina was very excited to meet more of Nico’s friends and wanted to make a good first impression, she wore her new dress and a cute pair of sandals to match, it was a little weird to gathering so much attention in an island full of uncanny individuals, but Nico was in awe with her and that’s all that matters. 

They met with Illyana in the outskirts of the shopping district. Nico’s friend turned out to be a tall blond girl a couple of years older than them all clad in black leather and a very menacing look about her. But Karolina didn’t need to worry because even if she looked intimidating Illyana  was always perfectly well mannered and polite albeit a bit too formal. She took them to her favorite bar where she introduced to some of her friends, there was a red haired girl with a heavy scotish accent called Rhane, a young brazilian man named Roberto and another blond woman called Tabitha that was downing shots like they were water. They all greet them excitedly and in no time they were sharing stories and joking around like all friends.

Karolina was barely in her second drink when Tabitha said she wanted to go dancing. Karrie perked up immediately and Roberto said he was down too. It took a little convincing on the other three but finally they went to the Avallon, the best club in all Krakoa. The line to get in was daunting but Illyana just wave her hand dismissively and walk right to front of it, it was clear she has a lot of pull in the Krakoan hierarchy because she and all her companions were immediately ushered in. 

The Avallon was exactly what you would expect from a high end club and then some, a two stories club with one huge central stage, a light show like nothing else in the world and a sound system to match. The most renowned dj’s in the world practically fight for a chance to play there for even one show, tonight was not the exception.

Illyana lead them to a secluded boot where they could sit comfortably and keep ordering some drinks. Given Karolina’s glowing skin a lot of people kept thinking she was a mutant and every time she corrected them saying she’s an alien it only gather more attention, to her annoyance it seems even in the most diverse place on earth she’s still considered  _exotic_ .

However, Karolina was pleasantly surprised to find out many mutants remember them from before. She and Nico were greeted by some of the students they met in San Francisco when the X Men tried to make Molly go with them for the hundredth time. Karrie was moved when this red haired girl with tattoo markings all over her body rushes to hug her. She remembers her, her name is Alani and they had a fun evening dancing and flirting all those years back. Alani asked her for a dance and Karolina immediately said yes. It was a heartwarming reunion and it made Karolina feel better. Just when she was thinking that perhaps Nico was right and staying in Krakoa wouldn’t be so bad, she asked Alani where she has been all this time, the red haired girl told Karolina that she had been dead, killed in anti mutant demonstration, but thanks to The Five, the five mutants in charge of the resurrection protocols, she was brought back, Alani’s smile never faltered during the whole tale. Seriously, Krakoa throws Karolina a curve every time she starts to feel comfortable.

Despite the weirdness of the night, Karolina did have a great time, she loved to meet Nico’s friends and loved to rekindle old friendships and even make new friends, they danced, and had a lot of new and delicious drinks, and laughed and danced some more; but it had been a long day and between the alcohol, the dancing and the emotional rollercoster she was spent by midnight and wanted to return to the villa and crash. Nico of course was preparing to go with her but Karrie noticed how much fun her girlfriend was having and that she still had a lot of stamina and was even making plans for some after party or something with Illyana, so Karolina insisted for Nico to stay. Nico thanked her enthusiastically and told her that she would return a bit later. Karolina said her goodbyes to her new friends and promised to keep in touch; just before leaving, Alani offered to keeping her company for the night, Karrie was flattered but of course turned her down gently and perhaps it was the alcohol in her veins but she wanted to clarify that Alani was very beautiful and it wasn’t personal, she just happens to already be together with the love of her life; that seemed to lift Alani’s spirits and parted like a good friend, they even made plans to go surfing together next month. Karolina had to admit that the whole exchange felt good, because, damn! She still had it!

Finally Karolina is in her villa, she already took a quick shower that felt like glory and changed into her sleeping shorts and a simple shirt, she’s finishing brushing her teeth when the doorbell of the villa rings, which means it’s not Nico, if it were her the bracelet in her wrist would let her in immediately.

Karolina walks to the door and witnesses another of feature of Krakoan technology, as she approaches the door’s material becomes translucent only on her side allowing her to see who’s ringing at this ungodly hour, it’s Laura.

“\- Hey, Laura” Karolina opens the door immediately.

“\- Hi, hum…” Laura trails off.

“\- Are you okay? Is there something wrong?”

“\- No—yeah, I—can I…?” aura points to the inside of the room.

“\- Yeah, sorry, come on in”

Laura steps in and sits in the villa’s living room. For a moment Karolina doesn’t have the slightest clue what to do, in the couple of months she’s known Laura she has  just begun to be able to read her, barely, although reading her it’s not a problem now, it’s obvious Laura is upset, but the question remains, what to do?

Fortunately for Karolina it’s Laura who speaks first“- Hey, Nico isn’t here?” she asks.

Karolina shakes her head, “- We went out dancing with this girl, Illyana, you know her?” Karolina pauses until Laura nods, “- She’s a friend of Nico’s, you know, from work, she introduced us to her friends and went out, we had fun but my feet were killing me so I bailed” She lies but she also really wants to help Laura with whatever she’s dealing with.

“\- Nico stayed?”

“-Yeah, everyone else also went home except for Nico and Illyana, when I left they were still saying something about getting a mariachi band to serenade this girl Illyana likes and summoning a demon or making their students summon a demon, something like that”

“\- That does sound like Illyana”

Karolina smiles, now that the ice is broken she feels a lot more at ease, “- So, what’s wrong, Laura, did you need to see Nico?” She asks outright,  Laura appreciates straightforwardness.

“\- No, I actually wanted to talk to you, I—I had a fight with my sister” 

“\- Oh?” Karolina urges her to continue, now she gets why Laura is showing up to her door so late, everything comes later when it’s about her little sister.

“\- How do you do it?” Laura blurts out, “- How do you deal with a teenager?”

_Badly_ Karrie thinks to herself, “- Why don’t you start telling me what happened?” 

“\- Okay, yeah, good thinking” Laura takes a deep breath, “- So, while you were out, Gabby invited Molly over to our house, they were just playing videogames, having snacks, you know how those two are. I didn’t feel like I needed to watch over them or anything so I went to my room to lay down for a bit. I woke up a couple hours later and Molly had gone back to her villa so I went to check out on Gabby like I do every night… and she was sneaking out! Out of the window like a freaking movie or something!”

Karolina has never seen Laura this distressed but it doesn’t seem that much of a deal to her, she gives Laura a nod urging her to continue.

“\- So” Laura takes another deep breth, “- I asked her where she thought she was going and she just gave me this look and just says _with Molly_ and I just said _No…_ and we both lost it, she was all on how I didn’t have any saying in it and how I had been absent for so long and that I didn’t love her and I told her that krakoan or not she was still a minor under my care and she was going to do what I tell her… it was a mess… she ended up calling my brother so she could stay with him for the night, but don’t worry, Akihiro is on my side and he called me, he says he’ll keep an eye on Gabby and help her cool down. So, that was it, what do I do, Karolina?”

A thousand things are running in Karrie’s mind, selfishly the most pressing one is a question she’s dreading to ask but she needs to, “- Okay, uhm, I’m sorry to ask this but, do you think Gabby and Molly are… you know…?”

Laura’s eyes widen in shock when she realizes what Karolina is asking, “- I do now! Holly fuck! Karolina what am I gonna do! You,’re gonna help me talk to her right?!”

Karrie would prefer fight Galactus than helping Laura having the sex talk with her sister (she already butched the one with Molly) but now it’s not the moment to back down, “- If it comes to that yes, of course, but maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves (she is praying to God they are) you need to talk with Gabby first, clear things out”

“\- I know that, but how? How do I talk to her? Please help me, I know Molly pretty much came out to you and you managed it flawlessly, you really know how to do this stuff”

So that’s why Laura wanted to see her! It’s no secret between them that Molly approached her with questions the day they were practicing their Fastball special thing, but Karolina didn’t know Laura thought much about it, “- Are you kidding? That was a dissaster!” She says.

“\- What? B—but, Gabby said it meant the world to Molly and-- what?”

“\- I tried my best” Karolina says, “- But I was a blubbering mess and I tripped on every other word, it was so awkward, but I guess it was what Molly needed”

Laura just stares at her like she’s trying to figure out the most complicated puzzle in the world, “-It’s gonna be so awkward” She finally says, “- I know Gabby has a lot of questions about boys and girls and what not, it was so much easier when she was a kid. All I’ve wanted was to giver her the chance for a normal life, but now that she’s a teenager and she’s sneaking out of home and talking back and I don’t know what to do, I was never a normal teenager myself”

“\- Honesty and openness are a good place to start, teenagers listen and are eager to be listened to”

“\- No offense, but that’s easier for you, Molly is like the perfect kid or something”

Karolina shakes her head and laughs, “- Oh, believe me she can be the worst! Don’t get me wrong, she’s a great kid and I’m lucky she’s my sister, but she also can be moody and rebellious and sometimes it’s an uphill battle to make her even go to school, but we make it through” She looks Laura is still not convinced, “- Let me ask you something, how do you manage going into a fight?”

“\- There’s no comparison, that’s easy, it’s just pain, I just grit my teeth and bare it” Karolina doesn’t respond she just gives her a knowing look and a smile, “- What you’re saying is I should just talk to Gabby, grit my teeth and bare it”

“\- Probably not gritting your teeth, but yeah” Karolina laughs, “- Besides, you once told me you wanted to do what’s best for Gabby, if you’re not there for her, who will?”

“\- I wouldn’t worry much, she is loved by many, and she has been spending a lot of time with my dad… and my... brother…” Laura stands from the couch taking her hands to her head, “- Shit! You’re right, I have to be there for Gabby! And undo whatever damage my asshole brother and dad had made! I mean, I love them but they’re assholes, ugh! Thank you so much, really, you’ve been great!” Laura pulls Karolina out of the couch and into a quick but fierce hug, “- Thank you, again, and sorry for all this, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Laura practically runs out of the villa before Karolina has any chance to respond she’s just left there standing in the middle of the room. She came to the realization that this was the very first time Laura was physically affectionate with her, and hugging Laura felt exactly like hugging a bag of knives might feel, except it’s not unwelcome and that girl has a weirdly warm quality about her that Karolina has become very fond of. Karolina smiles to herself knowing this means she’s already thinking of Laura as part of her family. There’s a lot to unpack but if she was tired before now she’s just completely spent. She’s gonna sleep like a baby.

-

Nico didn’t came into the room until very late (or very early if you want to see it that way) clearly still a bit drunk but sporting a huge smile, no doubt she had a lot of fun. Karolina didn’t make any fuzz about it and she happily let her girlfriend slip  under the covers and spoon her, no matter the circumstances she always prefer sleeping with Nico’s warmth next to her, even when her girlfriend immediately pass out and starts snoring.

Karolina woke up with the sunrise, Nico still snugly secured in her arms. Judging by how late Nico had come, Karrie knew she’s gonna keep sleeping for a couple of hours at least, so, she carefully extricates herself from  the bed , taking extra care to let her girlfriend rest. It’s a beautiful morning, the sun is already shining hard  over the island and the ocean looks so warm and peaceful that Karolina can’t resist the urge to have a morning swim, she changes into her bathing suit, takes a fresh towel and her phone and steps out of the villa and walks the very short trek to the beach.

Before entering the water she checks her phone and reads a few messages from Laura telling her that she did talk with Gabby in the morning and everything went well albeit a bit awkward, and that she’s inviting everyone to her house for brunch. Karolina smiles to herself, Laura and Gabby love each other so much, there’s obviously gonna be some bumps here and there but it warms her hart that they’re willing to put the effort into it. It reminds her of certain family of hers.

Karolina is still enjoying swimming in the warm ocean water when she turns to the beach and sees Molly waving her hand beckoning her to come close. Karolina obliges by powering up enough to take flight and covers the distance to the beach in no time, it’s something she doesn’t really do at home but felt more that comfortable to do while in Krakoa, “- Good morning, Molls” She says when she’s near Molly”

“\- Hey!” Molly says excitedly, “- I need a favor, Karolina”

“\- Sure, what’s up?” Karolina says, she reaches for her towel she leftonthe sand before and Molly promptly hands it to her.

“\- Could you tell everyone I want to talk to them? Gather them up in your villa? I gotta run to Gabby’s, I left some things there yesterday but I really need to talk to everyone”

“\- Oh? About what?” Karolina asks.

“\- Uhm, it’s better if you all hear it” 

“\- Okay, yeah, sure, just don’t be late, Laura invited us to have brunch at her place later”

“\- Of course, thanks, Karo! You’re the best!” Molly gives Karolina a quick hug not minding that she hasn’t dried herself and runs off no doubt towards Laura and Molly’s house.

Karolina is left standing in the sand with the intense feeling that her live and the lives of everyone in her family is about to change drastically.

-

“\- So, you think this is it?” Chase slouches in the couch cradling one of the bottles of sparkling water he brought for everyone, even when it’s still early in the morning the heat is intense and the cold beverages were welcomed, he even brought an energy drink that Nico promptly emptied.

“\- I guess” Karolina responds, “- She said she wanted to tell all of us, what else could it be?” As soon as Molly called for a family meeting Karolina went back to her room, woke Nico up (who wasn’t very thrilled by it) and started texting everyone. Now they’re all in their villa’s living room in different states of anxiety waiting for Molls, the only one who seems calm is Gib, who opted to sit in the sun baked floor enjoying the warmth.

“\- I think we should focus in what are we gonna do once Molly tell us she wants to stay for good, no reason to speculate further” When Karolina woke her up she changed into something comfortable, put some shades on (a necessary accessory given how much light hurt her eyes) and plopped into the sofa next to Karrie. She leans her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder trying to make her headache go away.

“\- Taking turns is the only real option” Victor interjects, “- I think a weekly or bi weekly basis is the easiest for us”

“\- It’s gonna be hard, at least for me, I can’t just skip a wee at my job” Chase says.

“\- I got you” Nico reassures him, “- There’s already a gate to the Strange Academy here”

Karolina’s stomach churns, she knows Nico means well but just like Chase she can’t just skip school given how hard it was for her to be readmitted after dropping out. She doesn’t have time to complain, the sound of the door opening means Molly is finally here.

“\- Hey, you guys are all already here” Molly says as soon as she reaches the living room.

“\- Yeah, so, what did you want to tell us?” Karolina goes straight to the point, she reaches for Nico’s hand looking for something to ground her.

“\- Okay, so, you guys know how Gabby and I have become really close friends right?” She waits until everyone agrees, “- And-- I do have a lot of friends at school, and that’s awesome but Gabby is special because I can really be myself around her I would love to share more things with her, and I’ve thinking--” 

“\- Yes, of course, Molly, we support you” Chase is unable to keep it together anymore, “- You can stay, for good, we’ve already talked about it and figuered some things out”

“\- Uhm--” Molly hesitates.

“\- We won’t leave you!” Karolina hurries to say, “- We’re gonna take turns here in Krakoa with you, right guys?”

For a terrible filled with tension moment Molly is just speechless until finally Victor breaks the silence, “- Unless you want to stay here by yourself?”

Karolina hates the question, hates the slightest possibility that her family would split up, and hates Victor for even suggesting it; but trying to force Molly to stay with them would only guarantee a rift between them to form, one that she’s not sure could ever be fixed.

“\- Uhm, guys, I don’t want to stay” Molly says flatly.

“\- You don’t?” Chase asks her.

“\- No, why would I wanted to do that?”

“\- Well, you seemed pretty excited to come here and so far you have loved it, and your crush lives here…” Karolina says.

“\- Okay, I don’t have a crush but okay” Molly’s cheeks go a furious red, so yeah, she pretty much have a crush, “- But no, I don’t wanna stay, Krakoa is nice and all and maybe we could spent some holiday here from time to time, but I couldn’t go to school if I stayed, and I just was accepted into the school’s band! And there’s a real chance I make starter in the soccer team, I mean as long as I don’t use my powers, and you guys couldn’t really stay, with your jobs and school and all”

Molly doesn’t get to finish, Chase rushes to hug her and Karolina swears he’s about to cry… alright and Karolina is second, she feels like her heart can beat normally again so she doesn’t contain herself. Gert, Victor, Old lace and Nico join later and even Gib gives them al an awkward but heartfelt hug, give the young old god a break, they’re just adjusting to life with mortals.

After the group hug ended (Chase had to be prided away from Molly) Karolina wipes away a stubborn tear from her eyes, “- So, what did you wanted to tell us? Really”

“\- Oh!” Molly gets excited, “- You guys remember this camping trip I have at the end of the semester? I wanted to know if I can invite Gabby up, she said she’s never been to one, I already asked Laura and she agreed as long as you all agree too, and don’t worry about the money she said she’ll cover all of Gabby’s expenses”

Karolina surveys the room looking at the very relieved expression of everybody else, “- Sure, hon, that’s perfectly fine”

“\- Really?!” Molly asks.

“\- Of course” Chase says, “- We know how important Gabby is to you” She adds grinning at Molly.

“\- Ugh! Just promise me you won’t embarrass me in front of her for the next few hours”

“\- I’m not promising anything” Chase says.

“\- You know, I can’t believe you all thought I wanted to stay”

“\- Can’t blame us, we worry about you” Karolina says.

“\- I’m really lucky” Molly says flashing a smile.

“\- We are the lucky ones” Karolina stands up from the couch and gives Molly another quick hug, “- Now, let’s all go to Laura’s, I don’t want to keep her waiting and I’m sure Nico could use some food” She says looking at her girlfriend who is looking more like a corpse with every passing minute.

“\- Okay! I’m just gonna go change and see you in twenty?” Molly says and rushes to the door, “- And thanks again, seriously, you all are the best!” She adds before exiting the villa.

After all the excitement Karolina lets herself flop onto the couch and gives an exaggerated sigh, “- That went a lot better than I expected” She says.

“\- And to think we were worried” Chase says.

“\- Alright, anybody else thinks this all went way to perfect?” Gert asks.

“\- What you mean?” Karolina asks her.

“\- Seriously? Molls made a lot of tension with the family meeting and then she was all evasive about it and led us to a false conclusion, and finally dropped something way, way better than we all thought? That kid is too smart, no way she never thought we were considering she wanted to stay. Think about it, in any other circumstances would we have agreed to let Molly take her very obvious crush to a camping trip away from us where they will be badly supervised by brain dead adults?”

“\- Are you saying she played us?” Nico asks, she hadn’t move much and her shades are still on, Karolina thought she had fallen asleep. Gert gives Nico a knowing look as an answer, “- Well, that got it from you”

“\- Damn right she did, I’m proud” Gert answers.

“\- Too late to back down now” Victor shrugs.

“\- She’s a Runaway after all” Karolina smiles. She might have been played but she can’t be mad about it, the important think for her is that her family will remain together, “- Now, seriously, let’s go, I don’t wanna be late for brunch and Nico is seconds away from starving”

“\- I’ll pay you fifty bucks if you bring me the food, Karrie” Nico says.

“\- Nope, c’mon” Karolina slaps at Nico’s leg, “- I’m sure Laura and Gabby are expecting all of us” Karrie has the feeling that Laura and Gabby will stick around with them for a long time. It feels so right that those two weird girls and their literal wolverine have made their way into her family of misfits. 

Karolina can’t help but smile knowing that her family just got  a little bit  bigger and weirder. It’s a good family, though, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is done! How you guys like it? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> It was particularly challenging to finish this fic given everything that happened but it felt so good to be able to wrap it up, although one part of me didn’t want to finish because I had a lot of fun.
> 
> Now, some comments about the chapter. 
> 
> First, I hope you enjoyed it, I know following X Men comics can be a pain in the ass and not everyone does, but I hope it wasn’t that off putting, that said, I loved writing about Krakoa and mutants in general.
> 
> The scene I was dying to write was the one with Nico meeting Jumbo Carnation! Jumbo is a character created like 15 years ago who played a minor role in the New X Men comics and was promptly killed, now that he has been brought back I found irresistible the idea of Nico meeting the first mutant fashion celebrity.
> 
> I wanted to show Laura’s shortcomings about raising Gabby and I thought the best way to do that was her overreacting over something relatively minor like Gabby sneaking out. It really doesn’t seem like a big deal if you consider the kind of life those two have but I tried to convey how much Laura doesn’t know about being a teenager and how much help she needs to see things clearly when it comes to someone she loves so much like her sister.
> 
> Writing Illyana Rasputina, aka, Magik, was a delight, and now that she and Nico have cameos in that one new title called Strange Academy where they teach the next generation of wizards in the Marvel universe I couldn’t resist to insert her in this fic. In my mind Nico and her would make great friends. You can bet I’m gonna write something else with Nico and Illyana in the future.
> 
> Lastly, I’m not done with this universe, I think I’m gonna write a couple more stories with this setting. I’m already plotting my next fic that will be very Laura centric (of course with my beloved Runaways involved) but here’s the thing, I really miss writing action scenes so that new fic will be action packed!
> 
> Anyway, that’s it for now, again, I’m sorry for the long absence. I really hope you enjoyed the fic and that you all well and good despite everything and remember that I love you all.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
